Chronicles of Narnia: Daughter of Aslan
by Average Addict
Summary: The biggest storm in Narnian history passed & leaves the ruins of a shipwreck at the bottom of the sea, with a baby girl fighting for her life. Who would discover the girl but Aslan, the son of the Emperor-over-the-sea. Aslan could feel the power in the girl and with a tender heart he took her under his care. Many new adventures wait dear Hana w/ her father, the great Aslan. R&R ;)
1. Birth of the Princess

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

In a land beyond Narnia, far beyond the city of Tashbaan. A couple riding in the back of a farmers wagon in the storm; cold and afraid. "Torren are you sure we will be safe there? In Narnia?" the woman questioned, her voice shaking from the wind. "All is well Musha, have no fear. Our daughter shall be safe at last." The man smiled despite the cold and thunder. "But what shall we d-" she screamed when the horse had stopped and let out a cry. The lighting had struck a tree and had fallen in the way of the farmer and the two travellers. "Quick dear, while we have time." Torren rushed to help his pregnant wife down while the farmer was calming the wild beast, and the two fled to the docs below.

The twain had escaped from Musha's father, he was against their relationship. "A princess marrying a pheasant! Unheard of!" A tall man with a long robe and a huge crown on his head turned to his daughter who was kneeling down with a young man beside her. "Please sire, if you could just consider-" the young man got up to face the king. And met a cold hard glare. "No! I will not hear of it! Be gone, while I have spared you patience! Otherwise you shall be fed to the lions!" And the man was sent out, forcibly. Dragged between two guards wear heavy armor. The daughter wailed as she was held back by her mother. "No Torren! Father why!" she wept as he disappears through the doors.

And now the two were on a boat; miles away from the father and the life they'd both known. They had been travelling fro nearly 2 weeks, and in that time she failed to mention to her mother that she was pregnant with their grandchild. If Musha had only revealed her daughter earlier, the king might have rethought his actions for a son to succeed him in his old age may be helpful. A long and healthy lineage may have pushed the thought of marriage, and the loving queen would have liked to spoil her first grandchild. None of them knew if their child was a boy or a girl. (Remember they never had x-rays in those times) And if the king ever knew, he would instantly assume she was a he. But alas, that is how the world of Narnia works.

Braving the sea, the two snuggled close to each other to keep themselves warm. Surrounded by sad people looking for new life in Narnia. It was a week's journey and they needed to cross soon for her father has almost caught her the past days. And were desperate enough to take the sea. Things wouldn't have gone worse, but they were in a dry boat, with good bread and milk, and a blanket. Only they were expecting the baby soon, and it looked ready to explode. And so the third night, their precious baby girl was born. "She's beautiful." There was a kind; old lady on board, who was experienced in delivering babies. "Thank you kind ma'am" Torren was crying at the baby girl in the arms of her mother. "May you stay safe on your journey to Narnia." And she left them in peace. They had gotten to know every part of her. From her beautiful brown eyes, to her small soft hands. And when she saw her parents for the first time, she gave the most enchanting smile they have ever seen. It was as if the sun outside had shone whenever she had laughed. Those next few days were the happiest time of her parents' lives. And the last.

The sun shone, but even the sun sets in paradise. The storm grew louder and harder. And land draw nearer and nearer. It was a shame though that they couldn't make it. Torren bargained with the captain. On the days when they had set sail he would work for their food and payment for the ship. One peaceful night when Hana wouldn't cry for milk and bread, Musha woke with a reassuring smile of Torren. The emergency bell has rung and they were to get to the safety boats as soon as possible.

Holding on to Hana as if she were the line to death and life, they hurried on the deck where several people have started gathering in. Being the kind couple they were, they allowed the elderly and children to be seated first. But they didn't expect for lighting to strike so early. And soon the ship's flag was on fire, as if it were crying for the heavens to take it home. Everything happened too soon. The boat was quickly sinking, and they were running out of boats fast. In their last attempt to save their child, Torren found a basket big enough to put their child in. "Here Musha, if we are not to live, at least our daughter can see another sunrise." And with their eyes full of love, they put the sleeping girl and kissed her one last time. "Please take care of her," They handed the basket to the old lady who delivered Hana.

"Thank you kind friends, for allowing me the last seat." She whispered as she looked out to the boat where the loving couple stood out to watch their daughter sail away. With tears in her eyes, the baby Hana yearned for her mother's warmth. The other boats made it far out to the shores of Narnia where two fauns waited to receive the survivors of the shipwreck. But the old lady and the basket with the girl, was not among them. Somewhere along the way, the old lady fainted and fell of the boat, she sought for Queen Lucy the Valiant to heal her illness, but she couldn't make it in time.

But the poor darling Hana was all-alone out a sea. The sea raged on and threw all their might and power in rage and anger. Yet the basket still kept afloat. It was as if the Naiads had covered Hana in a barrier. With her parent's love to guide the way to shore. The winds blew, the lighting struck, and the waves grew to gigantic sizes, and the storm died with the baby's basket lying on the shores of Narnia.

Meanwhile a terrifying and beautiful creature was walking towards the sea. It was long due that the storm was to pass. And queen Lucy personally asked that he would calm the seas. As the great being was the son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea, maybe he could do something about it. So Aslan walked over, the sky still gray and gloomy. But when he stood on the edge of the shore, where the waters met the land, the skies began to clear and the sun peeked trough the clouds and Aslan heard a cry nearby.

He found the basket's lid open with a baby girl crying for her mother. "Be still child, for you are safe now." He breathed on the girl and she stared for a moment. Being only a few days old, she would have not known how a lion would look like. But he looked bigger and stronger than any other cat she would have seen, instead of crying she laughed and grabbed his nose and kissed him. A bit stunned at the motion, he blinked but began to chuckle loudly and heartily. "You are quite charming my dear, but where are your parents to take you in their arms?" He asked, though he knew the answer. After contemplating for a while, he decided to take the child to Queen Lucy, for she might have loved a daughter to care for as her own. But journeying to the castle, he began to fall in love with her. And in the steps of the castle of Cair Paravel, he could not bring himself to hand her over.

In the famous Archenland, Aravis and Cor have had their first son, prince Arden of Archenland. _A/N I know in the book it said that they already had a son. But just deal with it, 'kay. _And on the same date Hana was born into the world of talking-beasts and magical creatures. The kingdom made huge fireworks and the biggest celebration for the whole Archenland.

The story of the Daughter of Aslan has begun. With the Deep Magic at work, a lost tale to add to the Chronicles of Narnia.


	2. Inner works of a Lion ness

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

**A life of a Lion(-ness)**

Fifteen years has passed since the death of honorable Musha and Torren. And Fifteen years was all it took to make a beautiful and deadly daughter of Hana. Many suitors have sought the hand of "Princess Hana, Daughter of the Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, Slayer of the Giant of the wasteland"

She was a prodigy. At the age of 5 she battled in countless duels. In the age of 7, slayed the giant who was threatening the peace of the people of Cair Paravel. Hunted a white fox, cursed by an evil sourcerer. (Now dead) in her 8th year. And Aslan loved Hana with all his warm fluffy heart. Hana has done the same.

Aslan was always on the move, but when Hana was younger, they had made a huge oak tree their home. They built a secret fortress in the top of the trees no one knew of it. So when Hana wouldn't join Aslan in his frequent trips across the sea, she would lay in her hammock or staring out at the ocean.

But even when Aslan wasn't here she never felt lonely, just a bit. She had friends like Babylon, and Ackely, and Bray, and Bythe. Strange names you might think, well they would be quite peculiar if you've ever seen them. For you see, being the daughter of Aslan may have its perks.

Like travelling all across the globe, meeting old kings and queens as if they came straight from a story book (But then again, Hana has never seen a story book, for she can't read.), waking up and finding yourself in a new place everyday with a new adventure that waits you. Plus the many suitors that chase after you. (I'm not quite sure if this is a very good thing to you, but Hana certainly hated it) Though there were many downfalls to being the daughter of the king of Narnia as well.

Such as not being able to go to a real school. And no school means no friends (no normal _Human_ friends at least), and people fearing and hating you too, treating you like a special princess, despite the horrid clothes you're wearing.

Even with all the pain and guilt she'd be feeling, she would never trade Aslan for another father. Except maybe… her father.

She'd try to remember his face, how his voice sounded like. Her mothers warm chest, and kind touch. She'd imagine how they would act like and in times, it did seem quite ridiculous. She'd stare out at sea, and try to call out for them. Maybe they were just in the next tree and were waiting for their daughter to call out to them. She tried. And failed.

All those saddening thoughts went away after she got a whiff of the sea. She has always felt a special connection to the sea. In times Aslan would catch her staring at it. Like a dream that wanted to continue but stopped in the middle of the best part. "My dear Hana," He would say. "Father," She would stand and hug the lion while he would smile. (Or at least she thought he smiled, it seemed in between a grin and an I'M-GOING-TO-MAKE-YOU-MY-BREAKFAST grin)

You may think that Aslan had no idea of how she was feeling. But Aslan wasn't a bad father, he just didn't know how to tell her. Once after the battle with King Remoulous, Hana sat on a rock, where the seas crashed violently at the rocks and recalled back as the sea was beckoning them. Aslan walked up to her, and put a paw on her shoulder, "My dear child, aren't you cold?" asked he. She shook her head. And the great lion lay beside the girl, staring out at the sunset.

"Father, why haven't I got a human father? Queen Matilda has a child, Rufus. And they are both humans. They are human aren't they?" She turned to him. Hana was still young then, she wondered and asked many things about the talking trees and the singing dwarves. So it was not the first time Hana questioned him. And like everytime, Aslan heaved a heavy sigh and said, "The Deep Magic speak the truth, and you will know the truth soon," Hana was expecting this answer, and she just looked on straight ahead. She knew that that was his answer, it has been for the past 4 years. So she hummed an old tune and swing her legs. As if she were expecting her father to walk up on the water anytime now. It hurt Aslan so.

Every year, this was to be expected. So with a heavy sigh she pushed the thought out of her head, and nocked the arrow, aiming it at her new prey. A deer that was to be her dinner. "Wait! Don't shoot Hana! It's me!" The deer stood on its hind legs and spoke to the girl hiding in the bush. "Oh. Sorry Tammel, I didn't notice it was you." She peeped out of the bush and walked over to her deer friend. _A/N Did you see what I did there _ "Good Lord Hana! You could kill someone! You need to be more careful. You know beaver saw….." And she kept going on and on about the importance of knowing your enemies. Yada yada yada. "Sorry, sorry, do you want some?" She responded, not all giving her full attention. One could already see that, especially when they have an apple in their mouth.

So the only friends she ever made, were the talking beasts in the forest and the tree spirits around her. Lack of human connection can make you a pretty lazy person. She didn't mind if the people called her a freak. She loved her animal friends and protected the nature around her and hated anyone who tried to kill it.

"Good gracious Hana! If you keep eating like that you'll be as fat as Bear over there!" Tammel pointed to the sleeping bear nearby who woke from his daily nap. "Huh? Who said my name?" He lazily sat up. "Oh no one Bear, only Tammel ranting off again. Just go back to sleep." Hana said lying back, a tree supporting her for Hana's daily nap. "Good Lord Hana! If you keep sleeping who knows what'll happen to you…." And she kept talking on and on to herself, as both the lazy bears went to sleep as soon as the first syllable left her mouth.

Archenland

It was the usual rounds of the mighty king Cor. He visited Bree and Hwin the day before and was dead tired from his journey. (If you haven't read the previous book _The Horse and His Boy, _then I suggest you read it before thistale of Hana. Otherwise, you'd be as lost as a Narnian in Tashbaan) It was a usual day with the king doing his paper work before getting any sleep. Her Majesty in the stables grooming her beautiful horse, Arwin. And all the same, Prince Arden was busy wreaking havoc.

"My dear Prince Arden! Please return! You still have to complete your lessons!" "Your majesty! We have your favorite Chocolate Frong Pudding!" (It's much more delicious than it sounds, rather sweet if you ask me) "Prince Arden! His Majesty the king is looking for you!" Cries all over the castle, with the maids and guards looking about. And his 6th tutor searching high and low for the mischievous prince. (If you're wondering what has happened to the past 5, well it's a sort of long story involving chickens, chocolate fong pudding and mudpies)

" 'Aye, blimey Arden! Return up to 'yer majesties at once! If you don't start getting your booty up that study room, I'll have me cannon do that for you!" Arden was off saddling his horse, Burne. "Relax yourself Morgen. If you don't stop yelling, your head will explode." He calmly said as if it were part of his everyday routine (which it was) Everyday after their History period (the 3rd period from the start of his lessons) after the Archery classes, and Sword fighting classes, he'd skip the rest of the boring day and take his horse for a trot.

As the typical day worn by, he ditched Morgen and left him talking to himself (as usual). The usual meant escaping from the guards and maids on duty. They were tighter than the security in our local bank (and that was REAL tight). If you must know, the usual also meant walking past the guards naturally, and make yourself as small as possible, afterwards hiding behind every bush you see that's big enough for you and Brune. Pass through the secret gate you built as a kid and your home free.

He loved Morgen, he was like the second father to Arden. But he needed to get out of that castle. Staying cramped up in a study with no light or fun! No one should dare bear that torture! And I'll say, Arden is not a patient boy, as most energetic kids are nowadays. If study was unavoidable, he would sneak off while his tutor went off stalking the maids again. Down to Morgen to spend last few minutes of freedom with his horse. Morgen worked down at the stables, the favorite place of Arden in the whole palace. Next to the kitchen of course. At times he would take Brune out for a trot across the racing track. (Well they are the royal family, what do you expect) And he would race him, one-on-one.

Brune was a fine horse, big brown and strong. Meant for battle. His father gave it to Arden as a gift when he turned 10. The custom was that he would receive a war-horse at the age of 16, but King Cor wanted to make it a surprise. And since there was no other way to keep Arden in the desk for more than 5 minutes. Cor got his horse as a gift from Queen Susan and his horse had 12 foals. Among these foals, were raised and breed as a top-class war horse. The youngest was to be the prince's best friend. It was decided from the day he lay eyes on Brune for the first time.

And now here they were galloping off into the woods, running for the next few hours they had. Until the guards got a hold of him. But while they had the freedom, they raced to no end.

But did I mention that Hana's Oak tree was in the woods of Archenland? Well on the border. So it was rather strange that they have never met. Maybe in a dream, a long lost dream from long ago. But that is how this chapter unfolds, how it ends. And how it begins…

"Damn it Tammel." Hana was walking angrily away from the deer who turned as red as the Narnian flag. "WHY'D YOU FALL ASLEEP AGAIN! I TOLD YOU HOW IMPOLITE IT IS TO SLEEP WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING!" And the next hours were spent on the most boring, and violent, lecture of all time. She stomped and roared (if deers can roar, this one certainly can) She threw the bitten apple at Hana, while she walked away. Hana continued, wondering if her mother was ever like that, and shuddered at the thought.

At last she sat down on a high branch of a tree she was good friends with. Birch was his name. He loved playing with Hana, even if she was old now. So she lay on his braches and began humming her tune. Down below the stream she heard a clop-clop of a horse's hooves. And sat upright. It was Prince Arden.

Brune was a wise old horse from Narnia. Arden himself has never gone to the fair land. Only stories from his father would supply him the lust he had for the green grassy plains, clear blue skies and dancing fauns and dwarves. And like most animals there, Brune could talk. Not to his faithful master, no. But to Morgen. He was patient. He knew that when time was right he would let his beautiful voice be heard. And time drew nearer. The winds have called, sending messages to the beasts of Narnia. Deep Magic was working its way to Hana and Arden.

Did I mention that Hana had a gift? She could sense the spirit in any living thing. She could feel them, know their story, how much courage they have, how little or great their faith was. And she could sense much faith in Arden. While Brune was busy drinking, with heavy and cheerful breathes, his master sat on the rock and turned towards a rustle in the leaves. He looked back just in time to see a light brown hair hide behind the beautiful Birch tree.

He inched closer, thinking it was wild bear he would catch for his father. _What beautiful fur this bear must have. _He moved in closer, his sword in his hands. Pointed his sword at his enemy. A beautiful girl with warm brown eyes and long light brown hair. "Sheath your sword, lad. For I am not a bear." She stared at him with a cold hard glare.

_For some reason _Arden thought, _She does not like me. _With a confused expression, drew his sword and stood awkwardly in-front of a girl he knew he would soon fear.

**Author's Note:**

**Please pardon on my bad impressions on Pirate talk. And some wrong spellings or grammatical errors. Too sleepy to write. *yawns -_-**

**If you have any suggestions to my story I'd be glad to hear them :DD Thank you and good night, or good morning, or good afternoon or blah! You know what I mean. Thanks anyway.**

**A. Addict**


	3. Journey to Narnia

**Author's Note:**

**I am soooo sorry if this took a while to update. I had to study for the exams -_- (Worse part of the school year) And I probably flunked them anyway. I still have two more tests left, so don't expect me to update tomorrow or later. So just chill and just enjoy the show (or book, rather)**

**Yours truly: A. Addict 3**

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Hana's first journey to Narnia

"Are you ready to depart soon father?" Hana was standing in her tree house. Holding a small sack behind her back. Her "father" was the powerful Aslan, son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea, and he was just preparing to leave after returning the night before. "Yes Hana, I am fine." He turned to look at his daughter with a fond smile in his eyes. "Are you sure? Maybe I should go with you just in case," she slung her pack behind her. Aslan raised his paw, "No dear. Not today." Said he. Hana stared straight on, hiding her disappointment for the enth time.

She's been trying to sneak off with Aslan to Narnia ever since she's heard the word.

Narnia. It brought calming thoughts since her first breath. And she has been dying to go there ever since. Many new things awaited her; she knew she HAD to get there. And now was her chance.

The familiar clop-clop of the horse's hooves made their way to Hana's ears. "Oh joy, dear Prince Arden returns at last." With a not-so-cheery tone. Let it be clear to everyone. Hana hated what most girls loved:

Shopping (there definitely was shopping in those days)

Parties (Balls and dances mind you)

Dresses (hated them, awful garments. You can't run in those horrid things)

Make-up (Well, after the death of the White Witch. Queen Susan stared introducing make up to the nobles of Narnia, and well… news of make-up spread faster than the death of the Witch herself.)

And Boys.

"All men are idiots." She muttered under her breath. Not all men, just most. Most nobles actually. She would have thought them to be idiots or drunken sickos. All killing wild animals, and always purposely hunting the talking beasts. Burning the trees with their fires and smoke. She hated every one of them. That was the reason she dueled them. She'd take away their life if she could, but Aslan has restricted her. She's met some kind old nobles as well. Like Judith and Ramese.

Just made worse meeting Prince Arden, rather the "Idiot Prince" as Hana would like to call him. "Greetings fair maiden." He greeted as he offered her a beautiful bouquet of white lilies. "Hello Brune, how are you today." She cheerily chatted with the horse, while Brune chuckled at the prince. "You should know better Arden, maybe next time." He smiled. "Yes yes dear Brune." He waved him off. It came off as a shock when he discovered that his best friend could talk.

"Sheath your sword lad. For I am not a beast" She ignored the boy and stood up. Embarrassed, Arden did as told. "Dear, horse. Why haven't you revealed yourself." She smiled sympathetically at Brune. "Allow me to introduce myself madam." Prince Arden bowed low to Hana, who didn't seem to notice. "I am Prince Arden, Lord of Archenland. May I ask what is a fine lady, such as yourself, doing out here? Don't you know there are rumors of a wild witch running about in the woods? (If you are not aware, Hana was labeled a witch by the villagers of Archenland.) Whilst you are lost, my horse, Brune and I would be more than happy to escort you to your family."

"Silence yourself Idiot Prince." She turned to him. The Prince (not used to anyone insulting him,) reeled back, confused. _I wonder why? I did all the things Corin told me to do when I've met a beautiful girl. And usually I'd have to meet countless princesses everyday. Is she not from here? _You see, Prince Arden has taken after his uncle, Prince Corin. And he was sort-of a ladies man. All the kingdom of Archenland fainted when Prince Arden rode past town on his high horse. The girls' squealed when he winked at them, and yada yada yada. But like I said, Hana was unlike most girls in Archenland. "I apologize for my masters' behavior, Princess." Arden's horse grunts. And bows low to the 'princess'. Hana nodded to Brune, with Prince Arden's mouth agape. "Wait here. You can TALK!" obviously stating his shock. "Why didn't you tell me you can talk! In all these years together! You have never ONCE talked to me!" He stomped, looking more and more like a spoiled, whining child (which was probably what he was)

"Silence Arden. You are in the presence of the Princess of this forest," Brune whispered to him, but he didn't here it. "And who do you call yourself a princess! If you were truly a princess then you should have guards stationed around you! What would you do if you were kidnapped and held for ransom! You could get yourself killed!" he yelled to no end. As he kept ranting to himself, Hana was busy unsaddling Brune, but had some trouble. Seeing as she has never ridden a horse with a saddle before. Soon she got too impatient and cut the rope with her dagger, and Arden stopped in mid-sentence when the swish of the leather fell to the soft earth.

"Hey you! I don't know who you think you are, but you're starting to annoy me! Especially to your king! And that was a handcrafted saddle! Made by the best craftsman in the whole kingdom! You owe me 30,000 crescents for that!" Once his hand touched Hana's small shoulders he found the world turning upside down with a beautiful and terrifying Lion on top of him. "Who are you to dare touch my daughter!" roared he. "Father, you've returned!" She went over joy showing on her face. "Dear Hana, be aware of the things you find in the woods. There are many dangerous animals here, some are but dumb beasts. Who might this stranger be?" He questioned his daughter, with her face still buried in his mane. _Did he just call me a dumb beast? _Went straight through Arden's mind.

"Father I've caught some wild game while you were away, how about we sup by Tammel's home?" She suggested ignoring the Lion's previous statements. "Yes, of course. Thank you friend. For watching my daughter." He bowed to Brune who was nudging his frozen master on the ground. "Farewell dear horse, you have my blessing. 'till we meet again." Hana touched the horses head, and walked away.

It took awhile for the prince to accept the fact that horses can talk. Not just horses but lions and rabbits aswell. Only made things worse when he heard that Morgen knew all along. Turns out, Morgen was a Narnian. A rather unusual dwarf if I do say so myself. Arden always wondered who Morgen talked to when he was alone and now he has his answer. But after meeting Hana, he kept coming back to the woods longer than usual. He kept chatting (stalking is more like it) with Hana. Though Hana would ignore him and would reply with 'Keep Calm Idiot Prince.' Or 'silence boy'. And it would seem as though Hana thought herself to be older than he (But truth is they're the same age. Born on the exact same date and time) And Prince Arden was a very patient fellow and continued to harass –er, be friendly to Hana. He knew that in time she would fall for his charm soon enough.

And today was another day to chance his luck. But like every other gift and things: Jewelry, Chocolate Fong Pudding, Dresses, Birds (Don't ask); all ended in failure.

Here he saw Hana fall gracefully from the tree where she sat. "Why are thou eyes full of misery and sadness dear princess?" Brune went over to push her gently. "Dear horse you know of Narnia. May you tell me about the lush green fields, the warm air surrounding them, the clear rivers that flow from creak to creak. This I beg of you." She turned to him, with pleading eyes. And Brune did as was told. All the colorful pictures of dancing fauns and beautiful Naiads and Tree spirits filled her mind. Brune himself has set his eyes upon every beauty that was to be seen in Narnia. When Arden was still a baby, the King Cor and Queen Aravis had gone together to introduce Bree and Hwin to their beautiful baby boy. Yet no trips came afterwards.

The prince saw how intent Hana was listening to the stories of his horse and saw this as his opportunity. So he left earlier than usual with Brune and headed to Morgen. His father was on a trip to settle a dispute between his country and the neighboring. His mother was on a trip to Tashbaan to her father. All maids and guards were out of their minds looking for him, everything was perfect.

That night, he left through his window. And climbed down to meet Brune. "Aye Arden. You should consider it once more." It was Morgen. "Ah Morgen, what a fine night a perfect time for a midnight stroll aye?" He greeted casually, "No use tryin' to fool me boy. I 'erd all 'bout it." He crossed his arms. "Brune." The prince said under his breath. "'ere," And the kind old man tossed a sack of coins. "Those 're Lions and Trees. Currency in Narnia, spend 'em wisely. 'an be back in two days, that's all I'm coverin' for." He wished him safe journey and left quietly.

He would like to have a word with Brune but was too busy counting the money Morgen gave him. Went on and travelled to the tree where he usually saw Hana sit. There she was, staring out to the sea with the moon high above. She leaned with her back against the tree and her dagger on her lap. "Neigh dear princess, we've come for you." Brune called out. And all at once, Hana jumped down from the tree and held her dagger defensively. "Heel Hana. Its only us." Prince Arden took off his hood and showed his free hands. "That's what I'm worried about." She said still holding her dagger up. "Come dear princess," Brune neighed, starting to sound impatient. "To where?" she lowered her dagger. "To my bedroom," The prince smiled, which only received a bright red slap mark on his pretty face. "No Princess. I kid. We are going," he called out to Hana who began to walk away. "To Narnia." And she stopped right there. "If you wish to go then we should-" Prince Arden began to leave but felt something grab his cloak. "Let's go." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. And they were off, to the land of Narnia.


	4. Narnia at last

**Author's Note**

**OMG! EXAMS ARE OVER! IT'S THE WEEKEND! I JUST READ 3 MORE CHAPTERS OF THE BEST BOOK THAT CAME TO ME SINCE HARRY POTTER! AND I JUST FINISHED ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES I WATCHED IN MY WHOLE LIFE! (Prince Caspian) :D And I am BACK! (even if I didn't really leave anyway) with one more saga to add to Hana's adventure! Life couldn't be better~**

**(Fast forwards to Monday) ~And here are your results for the exams**

***Face Palms my face***

**Mom: "Why are your scores like this? You're grounded for xxx weeks"**

**Anyways *Coughs* enjoy :D **

**yours truly: A. Addict**

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

How they got there, what they saw, and a number of other things.

"Ahh" Hana got up and stretched as far as her legs could reach.

She sat up in the middle of a thick forest with a soft & comfortable pile of leaves under her body. She tried recalling the events of last night.

The two 'friends' rode on the back of Brune. With Arden holding the reigns of his horse, they crossed the mountains and went as far as his horses' legs could take them.

Hana can be very cranky when she's woken up forcefully. And Arden did the first most stupid thing in his life.

"Hana….. rise and shine. We're in Narnia now." He shook her gently, and when that didn't work he thought of another method. "Maybe a kiss to wake The Sluber of Erica will do the trick," He leaned forward to try to kiss her, which resulted in yet another bright red slap mark on the other side of his cheek. (If you must know, The Slumber of Erica is a classic tale of stupidity. In relation to you Muggles, it would be comparable to Sleeping Beauty)

Of course they weren't really in Narnia. They had to stop in the middle of the night when Brune couldn't take much more of the journey. Hana stood up and wandered around.

Everything: the wind, the trees, the sky, all seemed different, but in a good nostalgic way. She ran around, laughing taking a deep breath. She climbed and swung from tree to tree. _Why has Aslan kept me? All these wonders, and it was right over the mountains. _"Aye Hana! Come down once, were ready for breakfast!" it was Arden. "Arden! It's wonderful up there! The wind has never felt better! And the trees." She paused, a beautiful tree spirit came up to her. The two chatted and whispered something to each other, which made Hana giggle. The whole forest brightened when they saw her smile and so did Arden.

Brune walked up to them and soon they were dinning with the most pleasant animals Hana has ever met. There were Badgers and Beavers; a cute little mouse named Caseus, Birds, Squirrels, Rabbits and so much more. Hana was absolutely delighted to be surrounded by so many new faces, these new friends seemed bigger than their dumb counterparts and they were certainly more cheery. They brought berries and nuts and they talked about to no end 'till it was time for farewells.

Hana hated to leave, but Brune convinced her there was more to see. So while Arden rode on Brune's back, Hana swung from tree to tree, flying and gliding in the air. It was a completely different feeling, as if the earth itself gave her power, filling her to the core. Brune felt completely at peace, the exhaustion and pain he felt from his travels disappeared instantly with every step. Though Arden was a whole different story. Beat and worn out from the night's journey, he couldn't walk another step. Hana tried everything to make him feel better, it seemed like the Narnian air has cleared her worries and thoughts. Arden, despite the tension in his behind, was thankful for her smile.

They rode past rivers and plains, greeting friends all around. They stopped by to greet Father Christmas and he gave treated them with gifts, despite it being the middle of summer. The friends came along the Fords of Beruna where they stopped to have a quick snack with the Naiads and river spirits, and onwards and upwards, they were soon in the gates of the capital of Narnia, Cair Paravel.

Hana was the first to jump in. Hana dashed forward, her cloak fluttering in the wind. She jumped and skipped with merriment masking her face. She's never been in town before, so imagine the surprise it was to see carts and wagons being pulled by hand or by beast. To smell fresh bread straight from the oven, to see the kids playing The Lion's Cradle in the streets. (What? How could you not know the oldest game of Narnia? Well it can't be helped. In translation to you Muggles; its other, more boring counterpart would be Hopscotch. Though I'd rather you try the Lion's Cradle, it's more exciting and less boring)

All the wonders for Hana were torture for the other two. While Hana weaved in and out of the crowd, Arden and Brune were attracting a pretty big crowd themselves. All the curious eyes set on Brune, with kids pulling at his mane and scattering when he neighed and sputtered foam. And girls gathering around Arden, who was not feeling at his best right now. His hair, usually so smooth and neat, was now a birds' nest. (Though if you ask Hana later, she'd say that it was a major improvement on his appearance) His shirt and cloak was crooked and muddy. And his face, mostly often seen with a smile that made girls faint, could make him faint if he saw his appearance right now. But wonder why, majority of the girls were asking for his Letter address. (Letters were very popular in those days, especially if hey were delivered by bird. Rather in my opinion, squirrels are the way to go)

But soon all the commotion was stirring and they were approached by the knights of Cair Paravel. (Dear lords of Narnia. Do I need to tell you everything? Knights of Cair Paravel are the guards for one of those tightly secured Muggle offices you have.) Nonetheless, they were soon questioned and Arden who was beginning to have an ill temper wasn't helping them any better. It came off as a shock for them when they realized this foreigner had a talking horse with him, and luckily, they let them go. They set off at once to find Hana, but they were off by a minute.

These walls of Cair Paravel may look beautiful, but a beauty is not without its flaws. Hana wondered around, a beautiful white and yellow flower on her hair. Strolling around, she bumps into a robed figure who was carrying something in his/her hands. "Hey STOP THEIF!" an old man and a knight of Cair Paravel came chasing after him. Immediately, Hana swung into action. Her dagger glistening dangerously, the man stopped thinking of what to do next. They stood, waiting to who will make the first move; it was the man. He charged a knife hidden in his cloak. Not a problem for Hana; she stepped sideways and grabbed his hand and twisted it to his back. The figure dropped the sac and his knife and yelped in pain. Soon enough the Knight and old man came and he did the most ungrateful thing a knight can do, especially to a person who just saved the old man's grocery.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME TO JAIL WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!" She yelled, as she struggled and kicked as hard as she could. "We're not taking you to jail, we just want to take you in for questioning." The knight tried restricting her, but she was getting wilder and wilder every second. "Why? So you can take me to Jail!" She yelled louder, and kicked him in the chin. "Oww." He recalled, holding the injured part. "Oi! Get back here!" He yelled as Hana ran far away from the Knight. If you recall, Aslan was never a tame lion. And like the saying goes, like father like daughter. (I'm not quite sure if that's the saying in the world you call earth.)

While the chase begins, Arden and Brune were worried sick. They looked and searched high and low, until Arden stumbled across a certain friend of Hana's. "Ahh Aslan. What a delight to see you here? Is Hana with you?" Arden tried casually, his voice betraying him. "Prince Arden. I knew you were here." He sighed. "And I know that you brought Hana with you here." Aslan stared straight into the heart of the boy. "It seems that you've been treating her well. And I see that she's having such a wonderful time." He says nodding his approval. When Arden deemed the scene safe, he stood up to meet the terrifying lion. "Um if you don't mind me asking sir. Why haven't you brought Hana here a long time ago? She seems to love it here so much." He questioned. The great beast sighed, "I couldn't let her come just yet. She still has much to learn. But I suppose it was high time she came to Narnia." Aslan smiled. "And it was good that she's learnt how to get here on her own," He added with a chuckle. "But tell me boy. How was she on her journey? I suppose she didn't give you that bright red cheek slap?" He referred to a hand shape on both his cheeks, but it was slowly fading, but still noticeable. "hehehe yeah she did." Embarrassed, he put both hands on his cheeks.

"Who is this Aslan? A friend of yours?" A young girl on a beautiful white horse approaches the two. "Lu, wait for us!" High King Peter and Queen Susan chase after her, both on their horses. "Arden. What are you doing here? Did you find Hana." Brune walked up to Arden. "Hello Brune, fancy meeting you here." The beautiful white horse clops over to the horse. "Nancy, always a pleasure." Brune bows to Nancy. The other two horses went up to them and they chatted like old friends.

"Prince Arden. This is Queen Lucy, Queen Susan and High King Peter." Aslan went up to introduce them. Queen Lucy was the pretty, small girl who held out her hand. The only polite thing to do was to accept it. Queen Susan was a beautiful and elegant lady who curtsied at the Prince. Arden bowed likewise. And High King Peter had a handsome face, comparable to the Prince himself (Though Hana would have said Peter looked much more handsome; Arden would have said otherwise). They shook hands and everyone was just getting to know each other when Peter asked, "Hey. Has anyone seen Ed?" And Hana suddenly jumped out from nowhere and landed on the High King Peter.

"Hana," Aslan said, surprised. "Where've you been? Arden asked, annoyed. "Hellow," Lucy said, holding her hand out to Hana who was getting up. "Oh dear, Pete you must look more dignified." Susan chided, quite cross. "Well sorry I couldn't keep ready in-case a flying girl lands on me." Peter responded, rather irritated. "Father! Help, some boy is chasing after me!" Hana rushed over, ignoring poor Peter whom she just landed on. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Aslan sighed as Hana hid behind her father's mane. "STOP YOUNG LADY!" the knight who was chasing Hana finally caught up to her and stopped to catch his breath. "Stand back knight!" Arden pulled out his sword and blocked the knight from coming any closer to Hana.

"Ed?" Susan asked, a strange mixture of confusion and recognition in her voice. "Is that you?" Peter followed. "And why were you trying to arrest Aslan's daughter?" Lucy finished. "He-Hey everyone." Ed removed the helmet that concealed his face. "Edmund. I would well like to know why you were chasing my daughter." Aslan said with a not-so-violent snarl. "Sorry Aslan. I didn't know she was your daughter. I was just suppose to take her to the chief, I knew that she was from out and she didn't have permission slip." Ed tried explaining. "I wasn't really going to put you to jail, I just needed you to sign an agreement." He pulled out a parchment from his pocket. Hana peeked out a little, "Hold on. How do I know I can trust you?" Arden wasn't convinced. "Oh sorry, I guess I haven't quite introduced myself have I?" Edmund bowed to the prince. "I am King Edmund. King of Cair Paravel."

"Wait, you're King Edmund? The King Edmund?" Brune asked wondering what the commotion was all about. "Yes, why?." He replied. "Who's King Edmund?" Arden asked, the second most stupid thing he asked in his life. "He's THE KING EDMUND! One of the Kings of Cair Paravel. Together with High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant; defeated the White Witch in her rule of terror! But not without the help of Aslan, he who ended the centuries of winter! When he shakes his mane, the flowers bloom. When he roars winter ends its reign! He's the Son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea! They are Legends!" Brune neighed as he stood on his two hind legs.

Arden, completely dumb-founded, turned to them. Aslan walked over to the four rulers and stood feeling as proud as ever. "They just look like a bunch of children." Hana stated.


	5. two Daughters, one Son

**Author's Note**

**I apologize if I haven't been uploading recently. You know I got my test results back. :"( And I failed. Two subjects :(((((((( So I told my mom. And I've had a real lecture. _ So I wasn't taking any chances of continuing the story. But NOW! I am BACK! I hope that you'll enjoy :**

**Yours truly, A. Addict 3**

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Queen Lucy, Princess Hana and the Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea

The past few days, Hana has been pampered with all luxury and comfort any girl could ever want. Lavished with the beautiful dresses, and the finest dishes of the land of Narnia.

It was horrid. She hated being given a bath by ladies-in-waiting who would scrub in the most inappropriate places. Everywhere she went, guards were either stalking her, or greeting her with fake plastic smiles (Aslan told her that the smiles were genuine. But Hana was too cautious to believe in a word he said, which resulted in a big catfight between the two.) But the worst part of it was that Arden was back to his old annoying self.

For the past few days, Hana and Arden had decided to stay in the palace of Cair Paravel as honored guests of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Prince Arden's father, King Cor, was furious when he found out his son had gone off to Cair Paravel without his permission. But Aslan had taken care of it and all was well. The only thing stopping Arden from coming home was the idea of facing the wrath of his father.

Aslan had decided to stay with his daughter for a while before roaming about the country again. "Father, let us go out. We need to stretch before we get to fat and lazy." Hana spoke when she and her father were walking around the castle. And Hana was back to her old lazy self.

"Oh Hana! Do come now. We can spar in the field, I would love to have a friendly duel with you!" Queen Lucy came after them running with her sword in her hand and Hana's in the other. "Oh, here she comes. Aslan I was never here." Hana whispers quietly but urgently to the Lion who was looking quite amused so early in the morning. "No Hana, today I want you to go duel with Lucy." Aslan told her stubbornly. "Remember who was it that convinced me to stay for a few more days." He gently reminded her. "Right father." Hana looked down, defeated.

After the rather embarrassing introduction by Brune, Queen Susan, not being one to turn away strangers so suddenly, suggested that they come and stay with them for a few days. "That would be a splendid idea Su!" Lucy clasped her hands with delight. And she was off dragging Hana and her horse towards their castle. Arden was in no hurry to return home after being welcomed to the front entrance of the grand palace. Hana on the other hand looked like she was jailed in the worst cellar in all of Narnia and beyond.

So the rest of the day she would sneak off with Aslan and they would go to the quieter part of town. And the one thing holding her back from escaping the palace was her father's rare company. Aslan NEVER stayed in one place for a long time. So the joy she had when she heard that Aslan was staying for a few weeks. And Aslan was beginning to start on his book on how to raise teenagers.

Susan has been trying to give her the best of comfort and was always polite to Hana, though she would bolt the opposite direction at the sight of the queen. She didn't dislike the queen, quite the opposite actually. She didn't dare face a queen in the garments she was wearing. Especially not in front of the most beautiful queen she has ever seen in all her travels.

Peter on the other hand, was trying to keep a good distance from the girl. Which was fine by Hana. After the comment on the 'like children', he has lost his cool around her. Once in the dinner table, while the waitresses were serving the meal, he tried to walk past her but accidentally spilled hot corn soup on his cloak; it didn't quite smell the same as before afterwards.

Edmund has certainly taken an interest on the girl. It was him that chased her all around town. He's tried striking conversation, but his serendipity was out of balance. On his daily routine of sword fighting with the dwarves after lunch, he almost got his head cut off while watching Hana sleeping in the nearby tree. When Lucy asked Edmund if he had a crush on Hana he simply denied it, running off with his ears glowing like the Christmas lights on Father Christmas' tree.

But Lucy, she wasn't like Edmund one bit, nor was she like Peter in the least. She was very much intrigued by the girls' sudden appearance. She has heard that Aslan had found a baby girl on the beach and had thought of taking a trip to visit the girl many times, but she pushed the thought away every time. So now she followed Hana everywhere she went. She kept asking questions like 'Do you cook for Aslan's meals?' 'does he drink hot chocolate at night?' 'does he snore when he sleeps?' all silly questions which Aslan seems not to hear. Lucy and Hana were about the same age. And both loved Aslan dearly. You'd think Hana was very jealous when Aslan greeted Lucy before Hana, and she was. It was probably one of the reasons why she was avoiding the queen.

Lucy has tried and tried to no avail, but today was different. She was as determined as ever and had a fool proof plan to get Hana to talk to her. "Hana dear, do come! We're going on a hiking trip!" Lucy called out to Hana who had the next train ticket out of the palace.

The next day, queen Lucy had specifically requested that she go out to the woods alone with Hana. And Hana requested that she be accompanied by Aslan. Aslan grumbled at his rotten luck, he was looking forward to spending his time of rest, around Cair Paravel while he waited for the return of his two daughters.

So they journeyed for a few days and Lucy tried striking a conversation more than Hana could count. Aslan was just there as a guide and chaperone, so Hana was all on her own. Hana tried keeping patient, it just took a lot of patience to keep her from cutting Lucy with her dagger.

To keep her hands away from her deadly murder weapon, she focused on the scenery and took as many breaths of Narnia as she could. Soon, it seemed like going with the queen on this journey was turning to have its good sides. Narnia grew wilder and more beautiful with every step. The sun was gentle and the winds were cool and calm, things couldn't get better.

"Hana dear, oh do you mind if I call you Hana? Where would you like to go? I know of a nice little spot we can go for a picnic! How is that Aslan?" The servants in the palace called Hana the 'Princess of the forest' or 'Princess of the beasts' Hana hated the title, though the 'daughter of the son of the emperor-over-the-sea' did server her well. But she disliked the names so much she showed behavior unbecoming of a princess of Narnia.

Such as: Running in the corridors with in her pajamas, sleeping on the roof tops at night and in the day, stealing cookies from the chefs in the kitchen and etc. Even if Hana has never known what cookies were, she instantly fell for the delicious round sweet pastry. She called them 'Patrys' when the queen Lucy requested for a glass of milk and a tray of cookies for them, Hana devoured the cookies and gulped all the milk.

I guess you would have never known that she is so much like a cat. Well it should be rather obvious seeing as her father is the great lion of Narnia. And in truth, Hana does think herself to be a ferocious lion; but to the eyes of the people of Narnia (and Aslan of course) she is an adorable little kitten. Like most kittens, they love milk. And so does Hana.

And there they were, out in the woods. Everything was going smoothly, but they wouldn't have guessed that there was a big storm coming.

Well suddenly, it came pouring down, and they needed to find shelter soon. On their way, they were hiking through a cliff. They were tired and hungry and Aslan tried carrying two girls on his back for as long as he could, but eventually got too tired and they had to walk. I wouldn't need to narrate how hungry and how tired they were. But the most terrifying thing that had happened to Hana (so far) happened. Hana wasn't usually so slow and dull, it was the rain's fault. (If you didn't happen to know that cats hate rain and getting wet. So if you would, the only weakness you could see in Hana was rain) She was just so tired and so easily annoyed at everything, that she was being rather harsh on dear Lucy.

Queen Lucy was making and putting all her efforts in cheering Hana up. The sad part about this was, Hana rejected her. So in the last effort, Lucy exploded. She cried and sobbed silent tears, and Aslan stopped all of a sudden and turned back. "Stop crying child," He said as he wiped her tears with his soft paws. "Nothing Aslan. Its just." And she choked back the tears. "Hana." He said with a sigh. "What? It was not my fault I haven't been doing anything to her." She said, her arms crossed. She looked like an angry cat standing in the rain, with her unevenly cut hair soaked to the bone, covering her face. "No Hana, if you'd only been trying to get along with other people." Aslan said, speaking in a rather angry voice. Hana couldn't do anything but look down.

Not taking more of this, Lucy ran ahead of the two and lost her footing. She fell off the cliff. "Lucy!" Hana yelled as she heard the rocks crumbling under. A huge lighting bolt shone in the clouds and hit the tree. Thunder clapped and roared with all nature's strength. And the tree fell down, its branches on fire. "Hana, watch out!" Aslan yelled as he pushed his daughter out of burning tree's way. Hana was saved, she stood up and her father was slumping, lifeless under the tree. "Father!" She yelled as she rushed towards him, "HELP!" She heard Queen Lucy's cry. Hana was caught in between the falling Lucy and the burning ASlan. She had to decide quickly or she would never save both of them.

"Here grab my hand!" Hana stooped down to grab the arm of the injured Lucy. The place where Lucy fell was not too far from the edge of the cliff, and she was able to pull her up. The only problem was that her arm was broken and she couldn't move. So it was tricky getting her up, but they managed. With Lucy's free uninjured arm, she got up and they pulled the burning tree off of Aslan.

"Oh Lucy!" "Welcome home Queen Lucy!" "LU! Are you alright?" Everybody rushed forward to greet the three travellers. They went home the day after the storm. Lucy rushed over to hug her siblings who were anxiously waiting their arrival. While Hana was helping Aslan with his injured foot. "Are you alright father?" She whispered as they were approaching the four who were talking and talking to no end. "Yes dear, I am fine." He said with a smile on his face. "Thank you for helping Lucy," Susan turned to the two and bowed to them. And as the custom in Narnia, Hana bowed to showing her sign of acknowledgement. And was suddenly wrapped in the arms of Susan. Hana, who has never felt the warmth of a person's body, felt so relaxed in the arms of Susan. But was too shocked to move that she was frozen stiff. "Oh we were so worried about you Hana." She whispered to the girl who was silently crying tears of joy. Lucy joined the two and Edmund and Peter followed. And for the first time, Hana felt the joy of having a family around her. Aslan joined in too, he leaned over and they let him in their circle.

"Susan, I've got the cordial!" Arden was running up to them, who were finally out of the group hug. "Hana! You're back! How was the trip? Are you okay?" He smiled and was waiting for the cold shoulder that was usually given to him. "Arden." She went over and gave him a hug. "It was great." She said as she blacked out. She fell asleep, she was tired and hungry and thirsty but she's never felt better.


	6. Journey with father

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Royal Cerberus (Journey with Father)

"Hana, where is that boy who keeps following you? Isn't this his usual time to stop by?" Aslan looked up at Hana who was humming a high pitched sound with a leaf. They had returned from Narnia after Hana and Queen Lucy arrived after the storm.

Hana refused to leave Lucy's side, and she took her word of honor to come to her majesties side whenever she calls. Aslan wasn't surprised at this, he expected it. Though Queen Lucy certainly took it to heart as a sign of their growing friendship. Hana has seen the kindness and bravery of Lucy, and admired all there is to her. They were like sisters, and as close as one can get. And they even considered her part of their family, for the past few days that she's been there; she's captured several villains planning to overthrow Their Majesties. And has earned the title "Royal Cerberus". _A/N If you're wondering what a Cerberus is, google it. The most terrifying creature in all Narnia, yes it exists. _Hana promised to return soon, but Aslan had another thought in mind.

Hana chuckled, in a not-so-kindly way. "The boy got what he deserved." She laid back and continued to play an old song on her leaf, while Aslan took his early naps. Aslan was not a tame lion, but that didn't mean he needed to skip the high noon naps. While the father and daughter sat down and relaxed in their peaceful forest, Arden was in hell.

After arriving home, the guards were on standby and awaiting the arrival of the prince Arden. They had strict orders from King Cor to 'arrest' his son, and take him to 'prison' (To decode this secret texts of the Royals: Arrest = bring him to me; Prison = the study) So when the four arrived, with Hana sleeping on Aslan's back; the guards immediately took Brune's reigns and headed straight for the castle. Imagine the bruises and injuries of the guards when they got the prince through the doors to his father's study. All the kicking and punching ceased hence the King was in their presence.

Brune arrived the next day with a message from his majesty: _"Greetings Hana, I am terribly sorry for taking you to Narnia without your father's permission. I would wish to invite you to our castle for supper tonight. My apologies if I may not make it to today's session. I am in my study working diligently on my academics so that I may be an excellent ruler of Archenland like His Majesty, King Cor the XI. Thank you and good day." ~Prince Arden, the fifth._

Sadly though, Aslan politely declined. And Hana refused to go without her father. So stayed for a while and told Hana, when he came with no rider at his back. "Oh Hana, did you know that he was asked to write this with his father at his back. He didn't want to tell his father that he stole the great Aslan's daughter, King Cor would be furious if he did." And he left with a chuckle. In actuality, Arden was forced, not asked. Not politely mind you. Arden refused to pick his quill and parchment, so King Cor almost called for his mother. And I do say, Arden was most terrified of his mother, rather than his father. So yes, dear Prince Arden was grounded for 3 weeks and 6 days. Which was the exact number of days he kept away from home. All geometry and the like for the whole week. Hana was glad to hear the Prince in pain, but I would be lying if I said that she didn't miss the old lad even a little. She would never admit it, but she felt emptier for the first time since she found that Aslan wasn't returning for a few days. As if her heart knew that she missed him, but her words betrayed her. So for the day she kept playing her whistle, an old song she used to remember.

And when she could play no more. Aslan got up and was asked a question. "Where are you going father?" Hana followed, the moon glistening in the sea. "We are going on a journey." He replied not turning to look back. Hana got her dagger and strapped it in her waist, and her small pack of bandages and a small skin for water. Soon enough, the two were running through the forest, and were travelling faster than any human or horse could ever go.

When the sun rose, they found themselves looking down in a small village farther down Archenland. Not to far from the palace, not to close to Narnia either. Several houses alight with smoke coming out from the chimneys of the house. And the early birds were up and about. They stopped there and rested for a while, and around 9 in the morning they walking into town for breakfast.

"Are you Aslan?" a crowd had gathered upon their entry. Walking into a small town with a big scary lion was not recommended. Especially when the town was cursed. "Yes I am. Are you the one who sent for me?" Aslan turned towards a man down on his knees. "No oh great one. It was he." The man stood up and pointed to a boy hiding behind an old lady. Aslan walked over to the boy, "You called." He bowed and the boy gathered the courage to walk closer. "Please help us Aslan. We need your help." He looked younger than Hana but not too young as he could already plow the fields and herd the sheep. Aslan nodded, he turned towards his daughter, and motioned for her to move. "This is my daughter Hana, she will aid me in destroying the monsters that harm your village." He told the townspeople who cheered and they were led to the best restaurant in the village. They were flocked about and asked many questions. Aslan was very patient with the children and the elders with trust in their hearts, but scared the untrusting witless. Hana on the other hand, refused to answer any questions, even when boys in the village came up to her and tried to talk to her, she coldly ignored them. When kids clung to her (literally) she just put them down gently.

All Hana could think about, was their mission. She wondered how this monster looked like. She usually did, it was their first mission together in a long time. And she was excited. Her father was going alone more often since her 13th birthday, and it was rare that he left her alone before that. So after they had their fill, the mayor (the man who they first met) accompanied them to the cave above the village where the monster appeared, only until the base of the cliff. The townspeople hadn't dared to come close to the monster for fear of it eating them alive.

The climb wasn't so hard, Hana was used to harder. It was just an eerie feeling on the top of the cliff that made her hesitant to go further. When a feeling struck her, she saw Arden way up the top egging her to climb faster, _"C'mon now! Don't tell me you're this tired already! What, A little tiger afraid of a monster? Where'd all that talk go now?" _just the thought of his voice annoyed her to no end. "I'm a lion." She muttered under her breath as she caught up to her father. Halfway up, Aslan stopped. "Come out now boy. We won't harm you." Aslan turned to look back. The same boy who supposedly called them, came out from behind the boulder and walked sheepishly towards them.

"How did you call for us?" Hana asked, after a long hour of silence. The boy, unable to imagine such a beautiful girl talking to him, stuttered, "I umm, used a horn that was left by a queen umm when she came riding over…" He brought out a beautiful horn, befitting for a queen. "That would be Susan's horn." Aslan said still moving upwards. "My lady did mention that she lost her horn on a hunting trip." Hana spoke, a more interested voice kicking in. "Yes, she asked me to look for it. And coincidentally, I heard the horn blow in the exact same town she was in the week before you arrived." Aslan said in an amused tone.

"Now boy. What is your name?" Aslan asked. They were at the top of the cliff, and just taking a moment to sit while before they entered the cave. "And what did this monster do to you?" Hana added. "My name's Tom. Tommlus Dailey. A few days ago, there were a number of disappearing people from all over town. No trace was found of them until yesterday, when old man Treece saw a figure eating his cattle at night. And when we discovered that many of the barn animals and chickens were gone with thick blood covering the floor. So we were all scared, livestock raising is the main industry in out town. If all the best cows, sheep, chickens, are gone then there won't be any money left. And….." the boy paused. "What?" Hana asked getting impatient. "He got my sister." He spurted, the tip of his ears glowing bright red. Hana nodded, hearing no more of the story. And continued onward, into the cave.

They reached the cave and soon they were in deep, that they couldn't see the entrance anymore. Luckily, the cave was just one tunnel but it ran in super deep. So when they reached the end, they found a total of 12 people in chains to the walls. All the missing townspeople were there and accounted for. Aslan and Hana got to work at once. "Molly." Tomm ran over to the girl with pretty blond hair. "Tomm. What're you doing here?" She asked surprised at the boy. "Hehe, I wanted to come save you." He smiled, rubbing his hands on his back. And soon they were chatting like they were in the streets rather than the cave of the monster. "Father, I thought that she was his sister." Hana whispered when she was finished removing all of their chains. Aslan just chuckled as if he seemed to get it. "Watch the face of Tomm, and tell me if he was really truthful." And he left Hana wondering. (I guess it would be safe to say that she wasn't really his sister.)

The journey for half the trip was peaceful until Aslan asked what had happened to them. "The monsters were terrifying." "Like a beast" "Don't be ridiculous! It was a giant dog!" "There was only one monster!" "No there were three of them" "What! I saw they were eating the cattle." Clashing descriptions of their appearances were heard; all was silent when they heard footsteps not of theirs.

For the monster was not really a monster. It was a giant dog with three big heads and three sets of enormous teeth that could scare the toughest rhinos. And to think that Hana was named after something so similar to this creature. It was the Cerberus.

Not exactly the exact same Cerberus, they died a hundred years ago. This kind of Cerberus was a different kind, very similar, but not the original guardians of Narnia. These were smarter not dumb like the wild beasts that roamed the land. But they weren't as big as their cousins, just big enough for the mortals, and Hana.

Hana quickly brought out her dagger and stood, ready to fight. But Aslan just stepped forward. "Cerberus, what is your name?" He asked. "We are Minutes," The middle head spoke, "We are Hours," The left head said. "And we are Seconds of your lifetime." Said the last. "We are the Past, Present and Future." The three said, their voices inter weaving. "Why are you here Cerberus of Time?" Aslan stepped forward, his golden coat shining brighter comparison to the dark jet-black hair of the guardian. "We have come, to fix past mistakes" "to make the present known," "and to guide the beings to their future." They said, one by one. "Thank you dear townspeople, for the help you have given. Your kindness will not be forgotten. And to Aslan. You are our Master, we are at your disposal." They bowed low to the great Lion. "Thank you, Cerberus of Time. Your loyalty will forever be remembered." With Aslan's breath, everyone was down in the village and the cave entrance was no more.

When they arrived, the town rejoiced. The found their animals well and healthier than ever, as if they grew over night. Families gathered around to hear the stories of the people who were locked up. Feasts were prepared in honor of the Cerberus that guarded their town. The people who were kept in the cave were blessed and lived long and happy lives; their descendants were leading a charmed life up to this day. But the greatest part of festival was when Tomm asked Molly to go out with him. Molly was with her friends giggling and teasing Molly when Tomm came over with a face as red as a tomato. Soon enough, Molly's eyes grew wider and squealed while she wrapped her arms around Tomm. And they both fell down on the soft ground. Hana was glad for them; in that instant she remembered Arden and how he loved festivals. She shook her head and asked herself _Where did that come from._

Everyone had a great time, chuckling and laughing all around. And when it was time to go, Royal Cerberus and the Master of all Cerberus walked back to their tree where Hana found an arrow, a letter strung on it from Arden. _"Where've you been Tiger?"_

**Author's Note **

**Hehe. I know… bad British accent. So to any of you who read this (possibly British) please Pm me some things old English people might say ^_^ Thanks. R&R :))))))**


	7. Dinner at the Palace

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Dinner at the palace

"Wake up Hana," Aslan gently nudged his daughter. "Aslan…. Five more minutes." She said rolling over, her back facing her father. "Today we can go fishing." He sat down, poking her with his soft velvety paws. "But since you're asleep, I think I can go with Miree and Shutgram instead." He turned around and walked away, towards the exit of their home. Quick as a lighting bolt, Hana jumped out and started to the thicker part of the tree. Like all normal teenager, Hana got her own side of the tree (her own room) She kept her most valuable things in there. Her dagger, a small book she found in the woods one day.

Assuming it came from a royal princess, Hana decided to keep it and return it to her one day when she finds her. (Remember, she was a young lass then. So she would dream of anything) But in reality she tries to read it every now and then. She was fascinated with the runes they used, and when she wouldn't look at the letters, she would turn to the beautifully colored pictures. Other things that comprised Hana's secret stash is: A slightly frayed ribbon, her best bow and arrow which she usually takes on a hunting trip, a big sack of cookies (Hana requested that Lucy pack her some before returning to Narnia) at times at night, when Aslan was away, she would munch on them. And when they ran out she would make a quick journey to Cair Paravel for more. But one thing she treasured most was a small soft blanket. Aslan gave it to her, as a present when she turned 10, and had soon figured out that Aslan wasn't her true blood father. He told her he had found her in a basket wrapped in the garment. Hana treasured it more than anything (even her dagger). And for the longest time, she would hug the blanket and smell it, to remember her parents' faces. And when she couldn't sleep of a bad nightmare, she would sleep by Aslan and wrap the blanket around her arm.

But do remember that the blanket had shrunk since then; Hana grew and grew, and became more secretive of what she took in there. Aslan always knew what she was hiding in there, but chose not to tell her. He didn't spy or anything, he just knew. Funny how parents do that. Even adoptive lion parents, still have that ability to read through your barrier.

So now Hana was dashing about in her "room" and was dressing up as fast as she could. Gathering her things in a pack. Things essential for fishing. So when Hana was well ready, they set off immediately. Almost immediately. "Neigh Hana! Where are you off to now?" A familiar voice accompanied with a quick clop-clop of the heels came out from behind them. "Brune!" Hana smiled and went over to the old horse. "How 'ave you been?" he asked Hana and bowed to Aslan. "greetings fair horse. It is a pleasure to see you again." The great lion bowed slightly to acknowledge the horse. "What brings you here?" Aslan asked. Brune chuckled and told him quite a long story of what did bring him here. Hana was not in a good mood to listen to a long and boring story. So she just stopped listening, right when he was about to start. Hana certainly didn't try to hide it, she just sat down on the ground and lay back, trying to catch a butterfly, which flew away. Aslan on the other hand, listened to every word the talking beast dictated. Obviously annoyed of the disrespect of Hana, though it would be hard to tell, after all he had a large mane surrounding his face. Luckily, Brune hadn't noticed any of the two's signs of irritation.

Brune came with another message regarding the invitation of the king to dine at the palace. Of course, the king was persistent asking over and over again ever since they arrived back from the small town. Hana went on with her daily routine: going to the mountains to hike, join the dwarves and tree spirits in their midnight dances, visiting queen Lucy in Cair Paravel, and etc. And ignoring the constant messages of help from the prince of Archenland. (If you must know, Arden was grounded longer than usual. For…. Flirting with the maids) Brune left his rider behind and went on forward to chat with Hana for a while. When they caught up with the stray horse, Aslan suddenly disappeared. They realized that she was the girl Prince Arden described to them and respectfully bowed to her. There were 4 guards to 'escort' the princess of the forest. "Please step into this carriage we've prepared for you." They gestured to the big fancy carriage that was being pulled by two other horses, besides Brune. "And what if I refuse?" She asked them, challengingly. And the next few minutes did not do kindly for the guards.

King Cor asked them to invite Hana and escort her to the palace. Whilst Arden ordered them to forcefully lock Hana in the carriage if she tries to bite them 'by orders from the king, my father'. So she bit, she scratched, she kicked, and she struggled and punched. You can't expect to carry a cat to the bath without getting scratched can you? So by the time the guards locked the doors with a heavy duty padlock, made by the dwarves themselves, they were beaten and tried. So all went quietly and made their way back to the palace. Hana kept banging the doors and walls. Not sitting on the comfy seats, that was beautifully decorated, she just kept yelling and screaming the coward guards to duel her.

By the time the castle was insight, she lost all her strength. But she was planning to make a break for it once they unbolted the locks. So she was going on and pouting, when she noticed something rather peculiar. "Hey Guard." She called out to the small hole where she could yell at the guards for the past hour. He sighed and turned to her, a fake tired smile on his face. "Yes my lady?" "Why does your castle have no moat?" she asked, pointing out to the castle they were fast approaching. "Well m'lady, no one knows for sure?" Another guard beside the first responded in a more friendly voice. Hana just grunted and sat back, feeling grumpy and annoyed.

So as she just took a short nap (little did the guards know that she was just pretending) and when they arrived, she jumped out and made for the gates. But luckily the gates men closed it in time. And she was trapped, like a mouse in a corner.

For the next part of her journey, she was forcibly taken to a gigantic bedroom with a soft and luxurious carpet and a four post bed with huge pillows that was as soft as clouds. And the maids there gave her a bath and dressed her up in ridiculous clothings and long garments in what they call dresses. "We need to get you dressed for the dinner your majesty" "His highness will look wonderful!" "Yes! Handsome and strong!" Another said dreamily. "OH Chantix! You'll embarrass the princess!" and they went on squealing like young school girls during lunch break. They kept going on and on, until they tried combing her hair. She liked her hair being combed by the tree spirits and by Queen Lucy, but she absolutely forbade anyone else from touching it. And she dashed out of the big doors in an absolutely ridiculous petty coat dress. "My Princes! Please come back!" The maids called out as they chased the runaway.

"Come now, what is all this commotion." A young and elegant voice of a lady called out to Hana and she couldn't help but turn to look at its source. "M'lady!" "Forgive us!" "We have let our guest run about the halls undressed." The maids bowed and begged their idol to forgive them. But she just turned to Hana and kissed her hand. "I will escort our guest to my room, you may go." She smiled to the maids standing, shocked at the gesture of their queen. They left giggling.

"Forgive my ladies, they may seem rather troublesome. But they mean no harm. They are quite friendly actually." The lady said as Hana sat down in front of a vanity. "Forgive my rudeness your highness. But are you the mother of Arden?" Hana asked, her dress with the dozen petty coats was laid on the bed of the queen. "Why you'd I be offended? Is it because of that boy's behavior?" She laughed at Hana's question. "Noo- Mam…" she sunk lower into her seat.

Hana found that she was very pleasant to talk to. She was not like those squealing, noisy ladies-in-waiting, she wasn't like those stone faced guards who just smiled with fake plastic expressions. She smelled nice too. The way Hana valued her was not like how she valued Aslan as a father, nor was it like Queen Lucy as a sister. She felt like a mother, a real mother whom she would share some stories and secrets. Like Hana could tell her anything, she was being cast magic on, the good kind. She would spill all her worries and be embraced, how she longed for that warm embrace and not feel just the fur of a loving lion, but a real human lady. (Don't get me wrong, Hana loves Aslan. And will always do) She even reached out to Aravis, but she stopped herself in time. Aravis was not a very girly girl. She was a tough lady but was also graceful in her own way. She picked out a simple dress that Hana would wear. And Hana wouldn't have chosen it better herself.

When it was time to eat with the king, Aravis escorted Hana. They entered a massive dinning hall where the King was standing in front of Hana's seat. "Welcome Princess of the Forest. I am King Cor of Archenland! And that beautiful lady there escorting you, is Queen Aravis. We are so glad you have decided to join us!" He smiled merrily. He seemed like a kind man, but his eyes showed deep lines of hard work and stress. And some scars of battle that was hard to ignore despite him wearing long sleeves. When Hana was properly seated, King Cor strode over to Aravis who giggled at the sight of him. But Cor wasn't impressed, to make up for it Aravis kissed Cor's beard.

Hana was interviewed by King Cor and was greeted with many smiling faces. She looked around the room for a short while, when the king was talking with the butler. "Are you looking for Arden dear?" Queen Aravis whispered to Hana. She shook her head violently.

"Arghh! Let go of me!" a young voice of Arden came from the other side of the huge doors. "Arden. Come in." King Cor ordered. All the noises stopped and Hana tensed for some reason. _Well I haven't seen Arden in a while. I wonder if he changed at all? What? Why do I care. _And she shook her trail of thought away. "Hello father." He stood on the front steps, in a stupid looking dress thing. The butlers and maids in the corner giggled. Hana turned her face away, not wanting to give her expression away. "Ahh come and join us Arden, we have waited for you." Aravis came over and kissed her son. When Arden was seated he looked over to Hana, and stared. "Arden, this is Princess Hana, do you remember?" King Cor gestured to the girl who was stifling a laugh. And suddenly Hana couldn't contain it anymore, she burst out laughing.

Everyone else in the room was silent looking at the girl who was laughing to no end. Until she stopped and King Cor laughed a big hearty laugh too. Queen Aravis was giggling, her hand covering her mouth. And everyone else started laughing, except Arden, who was turning as red as his dress.

The whole dinner was enjoyable. The tensions of Hana and the others disappeared, everyone had a wonderful time. Hana told them stories of how it was like to live in the woods. While the maids were serving desserts, King Cor was narrating the old tale of the Horse and His Boy. Where Aravis jumped in occasionally to give out important details Cor would miss. Though it was hard to get the story straight since the two kept fighting with every line.

Hana didn't mind, she was enjoying herself actually. Though Arden, was embarrassed for his parents behavior. But he couldn't help stealing glances at Hana who was right across his place. She was dressed so beautifully. A plain white dress that came up above her knees. Her hair was braided (Queen Lucy Style) and in simple flats. She looked more beautiful than Arden's mother, and coming from his mouth that was saying a lot. He also noticed that she was turning more and more beautiful since their last meeting. Hana wouldn't admit it. But she though Arden to be pretty handsome, even in his funny looking dress. And he grew taller and stronger with their time apart.

So when King Cor and Queen Aravis went up to their chambers, Hana and Arden would talk and talk for hours on the roof of the castle under the moonlit night. Arden would finally ask her in his teasing voice, "So you DID miss me?"

**Thank you for reading :))) R&R**


	8. After Supper

**Chronicle of Narnia ~ 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Dinner and the Morning after

King Cor insisted that Hana stay for the night. It was getting late and King Cor was insistent on the Princess of the Forest to stay for the night. "But my dear, it is dark out. You might get lost and it might rain soon. We cannot let our guest go out into the woods alone! And a young lady at that! It is simply unheard of!" Hana didn't argue. She would be alone in the tree anyway; Aslan just suddenly disappearing meant that she would be alone for a while. And she was rather tired; she wouldn't have the strength to fight anyone now.

The maids lead her to the room where they first took her. The big four post bed had huge blankets and neatly folded sheets. _It seemed they knew that I wouldn't refuse the offer from their king. _She thought to herself, Hana began to undress and tossed her dress to a corner and plopped down. Very pleased with the soft sheets. It felt like the covers were made of pillows and the bed felt huge and lonely. She missed the soft sounds of the night, with the distant flute of fauns dancing, and the owls bidding each other good night while the trees snored and slept peacefully. She missed the soft gentle waves of the sea and Aslan's soft fur and warm body at her back. The Princess missed her home, and soon found it hard to sleep. And by midnight her body sunk to the bed (Some beds are too soft and huge that they do seem to cover and surround you) and pillows on the floor. Tossing and turning in bed, she kept herself up till finally she slept. The soft voices of the night owls hooting.

The next morning a knock came at the door, "Good morning madam. May I come in?" A small voice greeted the still sleeping Hana. "Please wake up, His Majesty is waiting for you." The small girl drew the curtains and allowed the light to enter the room. Hana mumbled under her pillow. "Ma'am?" The girl called again, standing beside her bed. Hana quickly drew her dagger and stood up, ready to pounce. She surveyed the area and saw only a very scarred looking maid trembling behind the enormous cushion. Hana relaxed and put her dagger down and sheathed it. Without saying a word, she grabbed the pitcher on her bed table and drank the water straight from the pitcher. When it looked like she finally woke up, she was slightly startled at the sight of the maid still trembling behind the couch.

"Rise, go and tell His Majesty that I will be down in a short while." And the maid was dismissed. Hana tried her best to clean herself, without jumping from the window. Living in the woods can make you quite clueless as to how a faucet works. She tried pulling the screws on a bowl with a pipe coming out of it, but it wouldn't budge so she tried pushing it, when it didn't work she tried twisting it. The surprise on her face when water came gushing out of it. She jumped back, afraid of getting wet. She thought the water was a poison some sorcerer stuck the night before, and tried sticking a short plastic object with some hairs at its end, in the water. (If you are a Narnian, such as myself, the short object Hana used to stick to the water is called a ToteBush, as Muggles prefer to call it) When it didn't evaporate or melt, she bravely stuck her hand into the water and found it cool and refreshing. But not nearly as much as it is on a clear stream to start your day. The rest of the half hour was spent on exploring the room, she tried to see what the white dust was in the pink colored container, but it just blew in her face. She assumed it was dust that sends messages to the maids and magicians, so she let it fly around. She even tried chasing the particles and soon found it useless. When she was in her undergarments, out of her night clothes, she wondered what she was suppose to wear down to breakfast. Hana looked around for her travelling cloths she wore coming to the palace, but it was no where to be found. When she found a long dress with a soft color red, she tried it and found that, though it was one size too big, it suited her nicely.

"Hana? May I come in?" Arden came by to see how she was doing. And by see, he probably meant teasing her of her messy bedhead. But to his disappointment, Hana was sitting by the window sill. Her long brown hair was braided beautifully, (the nearby tree spirits came over to help fix her hair) and was looking longingly at the group of dwarves who were fighting over which direction to go to. Arden knew that his friend wanted to go down there and play with them a little. _She is a cat after all. _And sighed, "good morning mademoiselle." He greeted in his award winning smile, most girls would die for. "Would you like to join me and my father for a pleasant breakfast?" He bowed and put his arm out in front of him, waiting for her to take it. But she just stared at him and walked past the boy.

Arden caught up to Hana just as she was wandering around the palace. Hana was supposedly looking for the dinning hall, which was at the west end of the castle, but was heading towards the stables, which was at the east of the castle. Hana had splendid direction in the forests of both Narnia and Archenland. She read and gazed at the stars and knew their positions like the back of her hand. Hana had joined the Centaurs in reading the stars, they majestic and silent creatures. And she rather liked their company. But in a castle with walls and a roof, she couldn't see the stars and had no sense of direction anymore. Arden was starting to get the picture and (kindly) suggested they try the other way. He knew that Lions were a proud race, and Hana especially, hated being told what to do. All except Aslan himself. Arden was a gentleman that way, taking great care of the feelings of a lady (Hana especially) You never knew what might blow up from their heads. Be it a warm hug and embrace, or a slap in the face.

King Cor and Queen Aravis were waiting for the Arden and Hana to arrive at the table with them. They ate their breakfast. For King Cor and Queen Aravis it was lunch, but for Hana (who slept at 3 am) it was breakfast. The cooks were kind enough to serve food fit for breakfast. Like cheese and bread and some fruits and a nice smelling flat cake called pamcake. (Much like the pancake of you Muggles) King Cor told her to add some syrup of the honey bees, who gave some to the king as a gift from their queen bee. As a gift from the hard working Bees, this was a valuable and treasured gift. Real honey made by Talking Bees (Long story)

Everyone knows how precious their honey is to them; no one knows this better than Hana. Who was accidentally stung by one before. The bee thought she was stealing his honey, when she was really trying to help them carry the pollen. Hana is a thoughtful girl and always loved the animals of the forest. He stung her finger and she wept and cried until Aslan came at his will. Pooh, the bee, apologized. Hana of course forgave them and they in turn, forgave her.

Hana was almost disappointed with herself for eating such a precious honey, but the King reassured her that it was a gift from the heart of the bees. It was unlike any other sweet she tasted, it was warm and soft and sweet that didn't taste too sweet. Just right and delicious, that she almost begged for more.

After brunch, she ran into the small maid whom she scarred this morning. "Ahh mistress, I am sorry for running away this morning." She bowed low to the ground. "Ahh No it was my fault for scarring you." Hana apologized too, "No need to call me any fancy names such as princess or Ma'dam. Just Hana is alright." She returned to her same monotone voice. The maid was deeply embarrassed at the offer, and her face burned bright red. "Why? Do you not like me?" she asked, testing for answers. "No ma'am, it's not permitted-" "Angie! Where are you? The King requests a cup to tea to his office now." An older looking girl came shouting for her younger sister. "Angie- oh. Sorry your Majesty." She bows to Hana. But when she looks up, the older maid glared at Hana. She grabbed Angie and leaves Hana alone on the corridor.

So she just continues on ward, not having a single thing to do. Hana tried going to the library, where people and beast from all over Narnia and Archenland would be welcome and read about the history of the great land. But Hana was not a fan of books and words, so she left the moment she stepped foot through the doors. Hana went back and forth, to the kitchen a few times to swipe a cookie. It tasted different from the cookies of Queen Lucy. Queen Lucy's were soft and warm and gooey. While theirs was rather dry but warm and went great with milk. It also had some nuts, and that was probably how Arden liked his cookies. With nothing left to do, she overhears some maids giggling and heading towards the opposite direction Hana was heading. "I heard Prince Arden was going to duel Prince Ramesh." "What no way." "He's here?" "Prince Ramesh! Take me away!" "Yes! I lie not. They said it will held be at the dueling grounds at noon!" They all chatted together as they carried off the dirty laundry of the castle.

Hana mused to herself. She looked out the window, the sun was high. It was quarter to noon. _Why not? _She turned around to follow the maids, but remembered that the laundry area was situated near the kitchen. And the kitchen was beside the dinning hall, which was the opposite end of where she was suppose to go. She turned around as quick as she could, hoping no one saw her and walked briskly onwards.

She found that the dueling grounds was not very crowded, although the higher floors were occupied with maids yelling and screaming, and guards placing bets on who will win. She sat on a barrel of wine and watched the match. It wasn't too interesting nor was it too boring, but the maids and guards seemed to like it much. So Hana just took one looong look, and turned away, still sitting perfectly on the barrel. She heard the grass crunch behind her, she turned around and it was Brune and an old man whom she never knew. "Morgen. This is the young Princess whom I was talking of." Brune spoke to the stout man with a rough expression. "Brune, who is this man?" Hana stood up, her dagger ready. "Ma'am, folks 'round 'ere call me Morgen. I am a Narnian, 'tis with great honor to be in your presence. Princess of the Forest." He bowed, and touched his dirty red cap. "Thank you, good sir." Hana instantly took a liking to him. "You need not call me a Princess. For I am just a daughter of Aslan. Just like you." She sheathed her dagger, and held out her hand. "I am Hana." And Morgen took her hand and shook it.

Soon they were talking, all the tensions of then disappeared. And Hana was starting to like the man more and more. Morgen, as it turns out, was half of a dwarf. And he tells great stories of Narnia and her history. "Before the Four great rulers of Narnia, winter lasted for 'undred 'ears. Always snow, never Christmas. 'til Aslan summoned the Four Kings and Queens from another world." Hana was shocked to find that Queen Lucy was not a true Narnian, but a mortal from another world. This only made her impression of Lucy, greater. Brune was joining their chat and at times, bent down to nibble on the crunchy grass.

Metal clashed against metal and when it finally stopped the three friends looked up from their positions and went to greet the two friends, who were clasping each other in the back and complementing each other (as was the proper thing to do). Guards groaned as they tossed their bets to the winner, broke. The maids were hurriedly escaping, their supervisor was chasing after them. Though some were still screaming silly things about one of the princes to marry her. "Sire," a shy looking butler offered to take the sword and shield from the hands of both young masters. "Thank you." Prince Ramesh told the boy; "Thanks Robert" Prince Arden ruffled the hair of the young boy. And the young boy excused himself and walked over to the shed where the swords and weapons were kept and polished. "Ahh Hana. What a surprise to see you here. Did you see our match?" Arden smiled charmingly at the young girl who seemed unimpressed. "If you want to defeat the idiot prince over there, you must raise and defend your left side more than your right. The idiot knows where to strike so if you are to be his enemy one day, keep this in mind." Hana went over the Prince Ramesh who was very much like a gentleman, and thanked her for her concern. "I knew that he was striking there so I've been trying to throw him off, for as long as possible." Said he. "Ahh I see." Hana replied, a genuine interest showing.

"Pardon me madam, but I did not catch your name. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Ramesh Daifran the II of Carrington, west of Calormen. And what might your name be? Beautiful lady." He knelt and kissed the hand of Hana. Hana, by now, was used to the big words men often used on her. Either to get them the daughter of Aslan for a wife or for Hana's beauty itself. "I am Hana. Princess of the Forest, Slayer of the Giant of the Wasteland, Champion over countless dukes and knights who have come to face me in duel. Daughter of Aslan." She might have over done it with the introduction, but she will only introduce herself in such a manner if she was preparing for a fight. "Ahhh Resh, my friend. Its best that you didn't kiss her hand that way." Arden turned red, trying to get Ramesh to go the other way. "Why Arden? Is she a friend of yours?" He asked smiling at his embarrassment. "No Not At All." He stomped his foot on the ground. He was embarrassed, ashamed, annoyed and jealous at the same time. When he had first introduced himself to Hana she slapped him in the face when he tried to kiss her hand. He was ashamed since he has been bragging about finding a beautiful friend that would soon be his bride, only to have that bride be kissed in the hand by another suitor. And jealous. Well I think that it was rather easy to understand how Arden would be jealous of Ramesh.

"Ohhh no. Here it comes." Brune was whining preparing himself for what was to come. "Brune, what's the matter boy? You sick?" Morgen patted him on the back. "No Morgen, its Hana. She's going to start a duel with Prince Ramesh." He moaned and waited for her challenge. "Prince Ramesh of Carrington. I challenge you to a duel." She was going to do it.


	9. Request of Queen Lucy

**Author's Note**

**OMG! Did YOU GET A COPY OF THE MARK OF ATHENA YET! I Already have mine! I LOVE IT TO THE BONESS! I'm so annoyed with the Last Battle *Spoiler Alert* I hate SHIFT SOOOO MUCH! Making him dress Puzzle up in a horrid way! Thinking Aslan and Tash is tha same! F*udge him and all horrible apes. And WHY SUSAN?! WHY!?**

**K. So here I am. Writing…R&R :)**

**Yours truly, **

**Chronicle of Narnia ~ 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Request of Queen Lucy

Hana had dueled the prestige prince of Carrington. Unlike the previous match of Prince Ramesh with Arden, it was won over quickly. But of course, not to say that he was tired from his first game. And like all the challenges (dared or not, by Hana herself) she won. Finished as it began. After the quick match, Prince Ramesh gracefully accepted defeat; though he was slightly humiliated for thinking the slender young girl could be defeated easily. And once it was over, he thought that she was a frightful enemy and kept his distance. He soon learned what a calm and collected person she was; how Arden loved to tease her (and how she loved to hit him just the same) Ramesh was impressed that a delicate looking girl could survive on the woods for so long, but it aroused no such thought of marriage, this is what made Hana like him.

Hana was also quite impressed how great a prince he was. She knew what a great leader he would become. They shared stories with each other over the snacks the maids brought. Ramesh and Morgen would talk, Hana would respond in monotone while Arden was just glaring at Hana, waiting for her to strike. Soon Aslan returned to the empty tree house, expecting a wild mess from the untidy Hana, but instead her heather bed was kept in an orderly pile right beside Aslan's sleeping spot. He roared and set to the palace at once to find who kidnapped his daughter.

By this time, Hana knew her father was on his way. The tree spirits came in through the window and reported the return of her father. She knew that he would be here in a minute and excused herself from the table. "Hana. Where are you going?" Arden ran after her with Ramesh and Morgen following behind. She didn't stop. Just went around looking for the exit, until Arden pointed to the doors from which she came from. "I knew that." She said stubbornly. "Now Hana, would you mind telling us where you are going." Ramesh walked briskly beside her. "I'm waiting for him." She whispered, "Waiting for WHO?" Arden pushed the heavily panting, Morgen aside. And at last she felt the earth rumble softly. "Him." She pointed to the trees who made way for the ruler that came through their forest. "Father," She ran up and rode on her father's back. "Hana, are you alright." He asked, looking up to his daughter. "Aslan." Ramesh and Morgen bowed low on their knees while Arden knelt on his one leg. And when they looked up, they were gone.

For the rest of the day, Hana and Aslan were off to Narnia. Queen Lucy needed them urgently. How you ask? Of course by flying squirrel. It was fast and reliable. Mattre was on time when he delivered his message; the only problem was that he wouldn't stop chattering. All the way to Narnia (for he was asked to accompany them to Cair Paravel) he kept chatting of the most useless things. Aslan didn't seem to mind, but Hana was trying to keep herself from pulling her dagger. All the way she kept herself busy by trying to figure out what Lucy could have wanted from her Royal Cerberus. She thought a grand adventure to sail the seas of Narnia, she thought mysterious huntings for a long lost treasure, even a small dispute between the Calormen and Narnians would suffice for her taste. But she was sooner disappointed when she found the task she was weighed.

"I am truly sorry Hana! Please forgive me! But we MUST leave at once!" Queen Lucy apologized as she mounted her fine horse, Seighfance. _A/N sorry but does it sound Narnian-like? I'm trying to think of old English names._ "Come Your Majesty! We must leave soon, if we are to return by dawn tomorrow." The magnificent horse chided, excited to start running for the mountains. "I don't understand." Hana half wailed half stared at Lucy. "Hana, you are to stay here and be the 3rd queen of Cair Paravel. Until Lucy and I return back tomorrow." Aslan walked over to his daughter. Hana didn't seem too convinced. "Okay, are we ready to depart now?" Queen Lucy asked and turned behind to her small troop. Three dogs, a jaguar, a dwarf and her sister Susan. "I don't understand why I have to go as well." Queen Susan sighed silently as she got ready to ride with her horse. "Of course you must go Su." High King Peter smiled, as he was excited for her to leave as soon as possible. "Yes. Things will run a lot smoother if you go with Lucy." Edmund held back a laugh. While Susan didn't look too happy, the dogs and jaguar were excited and were barking and meowing happy to be on the troop.

"What were they going to do anyway Peter?" Hana asked as she inserted another big cookie in her mouth. "Ah, I do believe that the dwarves took over the giants' territory in the northern waste. So the giants (Not being the cleverest beasts in Narnia) began stomping and squashing the Earthmen. They didn't mean to, it's just that they were too eager to greet their new neighbors." He smiled; he turned to Edmund to continue the story. "The Dwarves were bruised and banged and squished- I mean squashed all around. They were luxurious- pardon, furious so they filled a complaint. The little angry dwarf you saw, leaving with mu and Su- I meant Lu, a while ago, was their representative. Lucy volunteered to go and settle things, but we couldn't let her go on her own, (I mean what kind of gentlemen would we be if we let our youngest sister to go off on her own) so we thought one of us go with her. (But none of us wanted to travel to the giants)" And Peter followed, "so we drew lots and Susan lost." Hana was not too impressed by their story.

She knew the real reason she was called; she figured it once Aslan left their presence. Lucy wanted Hana to get to know her siblings more, so she left Hana to 'finish' her work. Once Lucy was out of sight, Peter came up to her, and blocked her path to the entrance of the palace. "Hana, would you like to duel me?" He asked cheerily. I would be lying if I said that she wasn't surprised at the offer, dueling her would be the last thing prince and kings of all nations would want to do. She thought lying on the roof with a plate of cookies and a pitcher of milk would do her well. But Hana decided that combatting a prince would be much more interesting, so she accepted the offer. The threesome were on their way to the battling ground which Hana chose, a nice big grassy field with not many places to hide. Hana and Peter were unusually calm on their journey to the grounds. But Edmund was burning brighter then the blazing sun of Narnia. He kept stuttering with his words whenever Peter tried to get Hana to talk.

So at last, they arrived at the field. Peter and Hana went over to the weapons shaft and Hana was suited for her armor. Being a girl, Hana initially refused to be suited (As she liked to fight with her dagger alone) and she hated the heavy and cold feeling of armor to her skin. But this was a special case, it was a match challenged by the king himself, she allowed herself to be fitted by the maids. Afterwards she picked out a shield, a small iron plate with an unusual pattern design. And walked out of the shaft to meet her opponent.

Edmund had a agreed to be the official for their battle, and was already praying that none would get injured. The two charged at each other, metal against metal. Luckily this was one challenge where they sought honor (not blood) Hana tried to disarm the opponent and Peter tried likewise. The two used the field to their advantage, tiring each other out. From a glace, they looked as if they were dancing but not until you've heard the yells from both sides would you have thought they were dueling. Their encounter took longer than anyone ever thought, but soon Hana took Peter's one small slip and took him down. She threw his sword to the far side of the pitch and cornered him (he had lost his shield earlier). Peter was amazed and stunned for the moment, but Hana smiled and helped him up, as friends would do after they fight. Edmund ran up to them with several ladies-in-waiting running behind him. "That was amazing Princess Hana! Peter I didn't think you would actually let a girl beat you." He teased as put his arm around his brother. The High (and dirty) King chuckled and punched the boy "Yes well, I was just giving out guest the chance to feel welcomed into our home." You know how boys are. They wont really accept that they're wrong so easily. (Sorry if it might offend the boys, but it is true.)

Once their mail and armor was off, Hana immediately turned to Edmund with her signature poker face expression, "You're turn boy."


	10. What a family is

**3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan ~ Chronicles of Narnia**

What a family is

Aslan has returned from his journey with Lucy. And was strolling alongside his beautiful daughter, Hana. Hana personally requested that he talk with her.

She's been having dreams lately. In her dreams, she was in a green pasture with flowers and trees. Animals and tree spirits ran about laughing and playing, everyone was inviting Hana to come and play with them. She was so happy with seeing the people of Narnia laughing and gathering around, their smiles made Hana smile a gentle and calming laugh. When she tried to join them in their dances, she was held back. Like an invisible force tied her feet and rooted them to the ground. She turned to look back and a fierce storm was raging on.

A cry for help, full of love and compassion, rang through the storm. A couple cries. That the seas bring their daughter to safety. Hana didn't know why, but suddenly she started crying. Tears flowed from the sad and longing eyes of the princess. She found she could no longer turn her eyes away though she commanded every muscle in her body to do so.

Hana cried and the green meadows and raging seas vanished and she fell into a deep and bottomless pit. Big and cold hands started to grab her trying to strangle her but she kept struggling and kicking and she suddenly found that she was in an ocean. It was deep and lifeless; no light, no fishes or anything. She couldn't swim, she tried kicking and punching the cold water, but it burst her lungs and she fainted. When she woke up she was sweating in the cold night. Aslan was beside her sleeping silently and fondly. Hana laid there staring at the ocean wondering what her dream meant.

Aslan was not so surprised of his daughter's strange dreams. "What do you suppose it means father." She asked, they had reached the top of a small mountain. She expected an answer, but Aslan stared out to the scenery "It must be time you knew." He turned and walked back down the mountain. Hana followed, wanting more answers from her father.

They were in a small town beside Archenland, the village was lively yet peaceful despite it being in the middle of nowhere. Kids were running and playing while their mothers were gathering around gossiping. Hana and Aslan strolled in town, no one paid much heed to the great lion; it was not rare for animals to wonder about in town. They reached the end of the small town and were sitting on the green grass. Hana and Aslan moved to where cottages were spread out thinly, away from the business of the town. The town's main industry was agriculture and livestock raising. So those who owned ranches and farms needed big wide spaces and there were plenty of that by the pastures.

Hana walked around town to buy her lunch as well as her father's. She caught a whiff of a fragrant aroma and followed her nose to the smell. The smell beckoned her to move and every muscle in her body responded. When she saw the source, two delicious meat buns. Juicy cow meat baked in warm bread. She drooled and stared at the huge bread set on display by the bakery window.

For a long time she stared and came closer and closer until she heard a giggle nearby. She turned to see a small boy laughing behind her. "If you want to, you can buy some." He walked over to Hana. And Hana, who was annoyed with someone laughing at her; just stared, all thought of food forgotten. "You don't have any money do you." He smiled at Hana. She just stared at him. "I see you don't like talking. Here." He gave Hana the two meat buns from the window. "My sister works at this bakery. I think that she can forgive this once, right?" Hana looked down at the two warm buns on her hands. She was about to thank him when she heard a loud slam from the door.

"Mathius! Where did the meat buns go!" A girl, a bit older than Hana, came out from the door. She was yelling so loudly and her head steaming. The boy Mathius ran behind Hana to shield himself. He tried looking sorry and clueless, but his sister knew him too well for that. Mathius, or Thius for short, wasn't too afraid of his sister Wein. But she can be a real devil if you get her angry. So he tried running away but Wein grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eye. "Why did you give it the Princess?" She asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I am terribly sorry that my brother Thius was causing such a misunderstanding. Here have another cup of tea." Hana was suddenly brought to their home by the boy named Thius. As an apology for accusing the princess of the forest for stealing; Thuis' sister, Wein, gave her some cookies for lunch. And their mother insisted that they stay for a cup of tea.

"Big Sis! Thius! Mom! I'm back! I bought the medicine you wanted" the door closed. "Angie! Welcome back! How was the tailor's?" Wein smiled as her sister came in the kitchen. She was shocked when she saw the princess sitting in her kitchen with her brother and sister, eating cookies and drinking tea. (Hana has never actually seen tea. She supposed it was a drink like milk so when she drank it she expected the creamy and milky taste but got a taste she didn't expect. Hana didn't like tea)

Angie worked at the palace of Arden. _No wonder she looked familiar. _Hana didn't really remember many faces. "Angie and I work at the palace of Archenland. That's why we know who you are." Wein explained as she tried keeping Thius from eating another cookie. Hana just nodded. "Why did you come from the bakery if you work at the palace?" "I was working for the extra money." Wein told her bitterly. (Hana got the feeling that Wein didn't like her so much)

"We need the money to help mom get better." Thius said cheerfully as he munched on another cookie. Hana looked at Angie for an answer. "Yes, well she has a rare illness that the doctors in town can't identify. But recently we found that there is a cure for her rare disease, but the price is too expensive and we can't pay for it." Angie explained. "So we need all the money we can get. Angie and I do various odd jobs to help support the family." "Isn't that the job of the head of family? Where is he?" Hana asked as she took another bite off her cookie.

"See our papa went off to sea one night, and he never came back." Thius told her as he swung his legs back and forth from the chair. Whatever Hana was feeling, it didn't show on her face. Angie just nodded, "That's true. There was a huge storm that night. But his apprentice and some friends went out to gather more fish, and when he got word that they were out at sea he hurried to his boat. Jordan (father's apprentice) and his friends returned back safely, but papa wasn't one of them." Angie smiled at Hana.

Hana recalled her dreams, though she did not know why. She recalled the faces of the crying couple. They smiled. She stared at Angie and her siblings. "Why?" Hana whispered, "Pardon?" Wein mumbled through her cookie, not so polite.

"Okay, that's enough children." It was the mother of the children. "Mother! You mustn't be up now. Your condition could get worse!" Angie ran over to support her mother. "Yeah mom. Don't you know what could have happened if you fell or tripped!" Wein's head started heating up again. "I'm quite alright dears. And I need to do something other than lie on the bed the whole day." She smiled as she sat down.

"Hana thank you for helping with the dishes." Merissa smiled. Merissa was a kind old lady, and a caring mother to her children. She was standing beside Hana and washing the rest of the plates and cups they used. "It's alright." She just said and continued working. Wein, Angie and Thius was out doing their chores around the house. The two were alone and clearing the table.

"You are troubled aren't you?" Merissa said as she washed and wiped the plates. "Hmm?" Hana stopped and looked at the old woman. "You have something on your mind. Do you not?" She smiled as she worked. "Yes. I do." Hana felt like she trusted Merissa. And it was rare that she openly admitted any worries. "I had a dream….." and she narrated the same dreams she has had for the past few days. "I am a fortuneteller. I help many townsfolk in deciphering their dreams and help then find their futures. Your dreams seem very vague yet they hold meaning beyond your understanding, child." She pondered on the message of Hana's dream.

Outside the window, yelling could be heard. Wein was scolding Thius for not doing his job. But Thius was just yawning and laughing at his sister's red face. Hana envied them. The normal life these children have. It seemed a world away from her own. Waking up to a delicious breakfast made by a mother and doing chores kids regularly do and going to school with friends and chatting of the silliest things. It was all alien, she felt like an alien.

"The green pastures and happy life is given to you by the raging seas that you see in your dream. Do you live in a place bursting with life and happiness? (Hana nodded) Ah, I see, I see. You remember some old memories, very important memories from childhood. But you refuse to admit these. You father or mother, you must love them very much. Don't you? (Hana smiled slightly and nodded)" Merissa smiled, happy to finally see the girl smile.

Those cold hands you felt grabbing you mean you yearn for warmth and love of a family, yet you're scared of rejection. Of loosing what you care for." She changed topic so suddenly "All life originated from the oceans, did you know that dear? (Hana would shake her head)" Merissa sighed and sat down on the table.

"Have a seat dear." She gestured to the seat across her. Hana followed, glad to sit again. "Now close your eyes." Merissa gently asked. Hana did as told. "Think of all the things that matter to you." Suddenly images of Hana's life flickered in her mind.

Images of the time she defeated the giant, when Aslan smiled at her victory over the many kings she defeated. The countless times she spent with her father. The forest animals that played with her who made her laugh and smile. Queen Lucy and her family. Narnia and Archenland. The beautiful sea and landscapes. All made her smile and laugh with joy. Suddenly she saw the recent times she's spent with Arden and Brune. Hana opened her eyes and saw Merissa deep in thought.

All at once, Merissa had trouble breathing and collapsed on the floor. Wein, Angie and Thius arrived, screaming for their mom to hold on. Hana helped carry her up. When Merissa's fever had gone down a bit, Wein had asked Hana to leave. "What did you do to her!?" She accused Hana, who just stood by the door. "Nothing, she just suddenly collapsed on the floor." She stated calmly, though she too was shaken. Angie and Thius were in the corner, looking at Hana with scared eyes. They didn't want to loose their mother. Not after they lost their father.

"You are bad luck! Just as everyone says!" Hana didn't move. "If you weren't here, dad would still be alive!" Wein yelled, tears forming on her eyes. Hana remembered. There was a basket out at sea, 15 years ago. During the biggest storm in history of Narnia. The baby in the basket was sleeping peacefully as if her mother was cradling her. But nearby, a small fishing boat capsized. A man drowned. "Get out! And don't ever return!" Wein yelled again, she was crying. Tears flowed from her eyes. Hana left the home.

Whatever Hana was thinking, it didn't show on her face. The old mask returned. Sealing her thoughts and pleasures. Now she knew. Wein was about 3 when she lost their father, Thius was only 8 months when he went. The storm, that day, Aslan found her on the beach, safe and sound. Of course, news spread that Aslan found a girl on the beach. It was only accusations that if Hana didn't appear, their father and the rest of the people who died in the storm, would still be alive. Angie and Thius were proud of their father. He died doing what was just. They loved their father, and grew up hearing many good things about him. So it was natural that they love him for that, despite not remembering much.

Hana returned that night, Aslan was angry. "Hana, you didn't return with the food you promised." He roared, he can be quite angry since Hana promised the meat buns. "Sorry I was busy." And she went into her corner of the tree. The night wore on. And at last, Hana fell asleep. _Hana…. _Someone's voice called out, it seemed familiar.

The next morning. She didn't know how, but she knew. All the troubles and confusion disappeared with the voice from last night. She knows. Hana sat down and looked at the sea. It was calm and clear in the morning sun. "All the pain is gone now." Aslan joined her and sat down. Finally enjoying the comfortable silence between them, Hana spoke.

"Father, I know. My real mother and father. They sent me here, to this future. If it wasn't for them, their wish for me to live. I wouldn't be here.

"I love you Aslan. I love our home. I love Lucy and Susan and Peter and Edmund. I love the animals of the forest. I love the sea and the nature of the world. I am thankful for all of it. But the pain and wounds of the hate, the scars they've left, haven't healed completely. _A/N Hana must be referring to the spite and jealousy of the villagers._ I miss them. I wish to know them. I want to be a normal family. I want the normal life kids, my age have." Aslan held his tongue and stared on. "But you're my family. I wouldn't trade any of that for the life I have now." Hana smiled and kissed her father.

That night. Aslan arrived at the home of Merissa. She was sleeping peacefully, the stars and moon glowing, illuminating the room. Wein was asleep, her head on her mother's bed. Aslan breathed on the sick mother and all her pain was gone.

The next day. Hana was at the palace of Arden. "Princess!" Angie was running towards her. "Our mother was healed! She is well now! Isn't that amazing! It's a miracle!" Angie smiled as she held Hana's hands. "That's great." Hana smiled, her genuine smile warmed the air around them. All tension gone, Wein apologized. "I am sorry for being so rude. Please forgive me." Wein bowed. Hana hugged them.


	11. Lover's Quarrel

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Lover's Quarrel

"I told you not to blow it!" Arden yelled at the lazy girl, sitting with her legs open wide. "You don't know WHAT could have happened! Or WHAT you could've done!" He kept pacing back and forth with his hair ready to fall off. "Oh relax would you?" Hana told him, tired of his pissed attitude. "HOW CAN I RELAX!? ESPECIALLY WHEN WE BLEW THE HORN OF QUEEN SUSAN! WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" He trembled, though the sun shined brighter than ever.

Hana was getting irritated of the noise Arden was making. They were at Hana's home and treetop. It was an honor that Hana finally allowed Arden to enter her home. in normal circumstances, Arden would have been honored that Hana finally let him enter her home. But Arden was annoyed more than usual today. The heat can get to you and make you say things, you don't really mean.

"Oh shut up Arden. You're screams make the day a whole lot hotter." She silenced him, in her usual nonchalant voice. It was a rather hot day in Narnia. Even in the forest, where the trees shielded her from the sun. She wore a thin shirt and shorts and tied her hair with some string she found in the forest. And was fanning herself with a huge dry leaf. Her ankle was wrapped in a clean bandage and she couldn't move as quick as she wanted to. Arden was in his usual clothes, fit for royalty.

"And what's worse! I missed a chance to go on a trip with mother and father! Just so I could go with you on your stupid adventure! If I hadn't met you I would have been living in the air-conditioned palace by now! And what's worse! Aslan could be after us! He'd definitely scold us for blowing the horn! Well not YOU! You're father is the all-powerful Aslan, he wouldn't hurt you! I on the other hand! Can get banished! I'll never be let in Narnia again!" He yelled at Hana, whose her face instantly fell.

Arden knew how Hana wasn't so sensitive about these things, he knew the tough Hana under that pretty little face. But not once in his life has he ever made a lady frown. It was one of the principles he valued in his whole life. Hana may have hit him a few times, but she never frowned (not a true frown at the least) because of Arden. He finally realized the gravity of his words and tried to take them back, but Hana just climbed up to the tip of the tree as quietly as a cat. "Ahhh! I've done it now!" He ruffled his hair and fell. His arms spread and his back flat against the trunk, wondering how to make his apology.

Hana by this time, was close to tears. She could take angry insults from villagers or some foul messages from the dwarves. But for Arden, who has always been kind to her. When she finally allowed him to enter her tree. And when she finally thought she got used to him. He just showed how much he hated her.

Hana wouldn't allow herself to cry. She knew that making friends with a human, especially a prince, was bad from the beginning. So Hana decided to leave the tree and come back when Arden leaves. She packed her small pack with small things such as her dagger and her water skin. And Hana got down from the tree silently.

She walked a long way and decided to stay with Queen Lucy for a while and return back the next day when Arden left the tree. The journey turned to be very short, she climbed from tree to tree so it was easier and faster than walking or riding a horse. When she arrived at the door of Cair Paravel, she was greeted by Mandy (Queen Lucy's lady-in-waiting) who told her that Queen Lucy, Queen Susan and King Peter were off hunting until sundown.

So she made herself welcome and had a tray of cookies and milk in her usual spot on the palace roof. After eating, she decided to share some cookies with Edmund, who she was beginning to take interest on. As he was the first person who gladly accepted her challenge to duel (next to King Peter of course).

He was in his usual study, filling and doing all the boring paper work Peter made him do. (If you must know. Peter didn't want to do the paper work since he wanted to go hunting with Lu and Su. But Edmund wanted to go too, both had a quick archery duel to settle things, and Edmund lost. So he was stuck filling the most boring paperwork in the whole kingdom of Narnia)

"Aghh Damn it Peter, I'll get you back for this!" He grumbled as he continued his work and grabbed a book from under all the paper. "I think you'll need a bigger desk Edmund." Hana smiled as she fed herself another cookie. "Hello Hana. We weren't expecting you tonight were we?" He stood up and greeted Hana, the tip of his ears glowing pink. She held out the platter of chocolate chip cookies and Edmund gladly took one, happy for the offer. "And yes, I do think we need a bigger desk soon." They certainly needed a one, the small table looked rather out of place in the center of a massive library. He smiled, as he pulled the book and paper flew in all directions covering Edmund and the desk. In a glance, he looked like a poor businessman who was showered with mountains of work. But when his head popped out, Hana and Edmund started laughing like old pals.

"And there's the last one." Hana puffed as she put the thick stack of papers down on the desk of Edmund. "No it's not. Where's the report on… hmm... where could it have… Ahh! There it is!" He pointed to the paper, which caught on one of the higher shelves of the study. "Caught between the two books," Hana stared up, wondering what to do.

The rolling ladders were being repaired since on Hana's last visit, Queen Lucy, King Peter and she were playing and rolling along the ladder trying to distract Susan who was reading a book. They were playing with cardboard swords and trying to attack each other. Lucy was Narnia, Hana was Archenland and Peter was Calormen. They had to protect their territory and were riding on the ladders until they all collided and fell to the floor.

Edmund tried to stretch and grab hold of it. But he was too short, considering he grew a few inches in the past few days. "here let me." Hana put a hand on his shoulder and leaped in the air. She jumped from the shelves like an acrobat and she grabbed the paper off and landed on her feet perfectly.

Edmund and Hana were just sitting on one of the libraries' comfy chairs. Libraries often have those nice big sofas that seem to hug you when you sit on it. Hana curled up on the biggest chair with another plate of cookies in her right hand and a ball of yarn in her left. "So why did you fight with Arden again?" Edmund asked Hana. Hana just finished telling him how awful Arden is and what a big fat spoiled prince he was. Edmund already knew that they fought. Hana was always harsh to Arden but when she's especially annoyed, she can have a rather foul mouth.

Hana put the plate down and started playing with the colorful ball of yarn. "We were suppose to go on a trip with Queen Lucy." _A/N Flashback time! _Arden and Hana were seen gearing their horses for the long trip ahead. "Lucy! Bring this with you!" Susan ran over, her horn in her hand. "Queen Susan! Have you come to wish us off?" Arden bowed low to the Queen. "You're beauty is as radiant as ever!" He complimented. "Thank you Arden." She smiled. Hana pulled his ear. "Don't you dare flirt with the queen." Hana glared at him. All the way to their destination Arden rubbed his glowing ear while Hana and Lucy was busy chatting.

Well to cut the long story short. Lucy was separated from Arden and Hana. Hana's ankle was bruised and she couldn't walk. Arden carried Hana and did everything he could to lessen her pain. When they were attacked by a pack of hungry wolves (not Talking wolves mind you) Arden was wounded and bleeding. Hana was worried that he couldn't hold off anymore and blew the horn. It somehow managed to stay with Hana the whole time. Lucy and her horse arrived soon and fought off the wolves. The troupe returned and Hana was healed with Lucy's cordial. But Peter advised that they wrap her ankle to be safe. _A/N End Flashback****_

So now Hana was in a fight with Arden and declared all out war against him. Such a cute couple. Hana wouldn't openly admit it but she did to me (A.A), she thought Arden was sweet for doing that for her. And subconsciously developed small feelings towards him. But alas! Both having another Lover's Quarrel.


	12. The Boy from the other world

**~Our World. Our Time. England: Muggles' Health Centre**

"Marcus! Oh dear! Marcus are you alright sweetie?" A fat obese lady with a billion pearls and a ridiculously large feather hat hugged the small boy with jet-black hair and big round glasses. "How's your injury coming along son."? A man in an expensive looking suit smiled to his son who smiled politely back at his father. "I'm alright father. Ms. Erran, no need to worry, I'll be fine." He sat up right and rubbed the places where his 'mother' hugged him.

"Okay, if you're ever in pain you go and call the nurse immediately!" she smiled, not fully convinced of his relief. "But If YOU say that you're alright, then your father and I can go for another ride to Las Vegas or to Paris! Or BOTH!" And she ran off in her high heels that seemed to creak with every fat step she took. "Come now dear." She chided to the man who stayed for a while to chat with his son. "You'll be alright, won't you my boy." He smiled kindly with twinkling eyes that secretly held so much hurt and pain. "Yes father. No need to worry." The boy with a scar on his forehead smiled in his stripped pajamas. "Okay. Just call me if you're ever in trouble." The man with a moustache left the room for his fat girlfriend who was retouching her layers of make up.

The boy heaved his sigh of relief when the door finally shut behind his father. He loved his dad, no doubt about it. And he was thankful that he was happy, but he didn't like his father's girlfriend, not one bit. She was rude, spiteful and she hated him but she didn't like him either.

Marcus knew she was only going for papa because of his money; when his mother protected him from getting run over by the car, he got his scar and a chance to live in exchange of the life of his mom. Marcus touched his lightning shaped scar. He missed her so much. She was kind and gentle. She would bake him cookies and tell his stories at night. At times when papa wasn't there because of a busy meeting or worse, she would take the place of papa and read him his books to bed. He missed her hugs the most, the fragrant aroma of rosemary felt warm and comforting. And he knew that if she was alive, she would never poison him.

Papa's girlfriend, Ms. Erran, only married papa for the money. She despised Marcus and wanted him out of the way. She also knew the Marcus was catching on to her, so she thought the sooner he was out of his life, the sooner he could move on and pass on the pounds to her. So her brilliant scheme? She'd ask his nurse to feed him a poison. Not an instant poison, just enough everyday to weaken him and to paralyze his legs so that he wouldn't run around telling everyone of her plan.

People believed that because the car crash was so severe, Marcus could never walk again. This, of course, helped cover her story. She would pay the guards to make sure he didn't try and escape. Every meal, three times a day, the poison was making its way through his veins and was slowly eating him inside. Draining him of his power. Marcus knew, he knew of the plan to have him killed. He didn't eat the food anymore, but the bullies in the daycare would always make him eat it. Their bully gang knew of the power and money that Marcus Prestein had. They knew the money they could get from his father Stephan Peterson Prestein so they only treated Marcus as 'friends' when he was in their sight.

What could Marcus do? It was 5-on-1 and he had hideous Ms. Errans on his father's side. He was sick and dying with cancer, he tried everyday to get well for father's sake. He didn't want another minute where he was left alone with that awful woman. But it wasn't helping. He was almost sure that she was paying the 'nice' kids (Bullies) to 'play' with (kill) him. And he only hated her more when he found out that she was the one who killed mama. Marcus overheard one time, when Ms. Errans was chatting with the nurse who gave Marcus his supposed 'medicine'. They were drunk and it accidentally slipped.

"So how did you do it?" "What?" Ms. Errans asked her face purple form the alcohol. "You know. Kill the boy's mom? I know you've got to have something to do with it right?" The lady smiled creepily, her hair flying from the bun. "Oh that! She deserved to die anyway. What kind of maniac would cover a stupid little runt just to keep him alive? She didn't need that man's money. I do. That's all I know." And she emptied the bottle and sipped the last of the dark red wine.

He was sick of everything in the place. He hated the people there; it may have seemed like a nice and quaint little place to live. A cottage by the seaside, but no. It was hell. The people there were as mean as the grumpy old men on the streets of Marcus' old home. The kids there were all too scarred to talk to each other, the bullies ruled them all. No one could trust anyone anymore.

At least there was one friend Marcus could trust. She was a nice perky girl who stayed at the day care the year before. Her name was Hannah. Hannah was about the same age as Marcus, she loved flowers and always brought them for him in the morning after breakfast. She would talk to him for hours and hours and would sometimes play pranks on the bullies. Hannah had a strong sense of justice, she would stand up for the little kids who were afraid of the bullies. The only one with real guts to stand up to them. Hannah was well liked by the people there and had a courageous heart, something Marcus didn't have. Marcus admired her, he liked how she could stand for what she believed in and wouldn't care what anyone else thought. But he wouldn't tell her this, even when she was about to leave for good. Though she promised to visit some time and sent him post cards frequently.

She told stories to Marcus of the world after his confinement. There were blue skies and wild waves. Flowers and fruits that tasted so sweet, Marcus' mouth water when she told him about it. Hannah lived on an island far from England. It would explain why her skin was caramel brown. Some kids still felt afraid of her, probably because of her color. But Marcus didn't mind, it reminded him of hot chocolate in a cold winter night.

She came to the centre because of asthma. All the dust and dirt of the city was overwhelming to someone of the countryside. When she recovered after a year, Marcus was depressed only ten times worse.

And to tell the truth, she was his first love. She gave him a reason to stay in the clinic. If he ran away, she wouldn't know where to send him letters and neither would he. His one true friend. He missed her dearly.

"Marcus? May I come in?" a sweet voice came from the door's small crack. "Yes, please do Ms. Mary!" Marcus replied, happy to see Ms. Mary again. She was a kind nurse. The only nurse who cared about him. She was a pretty brunette. Ms. Mary was in charge of taking care of Hannah before she left. Now she is studying medicine and frequently stops by for a visit. Ms. Mary was a kind lady, the same age as his mother if she was alive now. And if you ask him, Ms. Mary could be a substitute for his mother. Not a replacement.

"How are you Marcus?" She smiled as she sat down on the chair beside his bed. "I'm alright Ms. Mary! How are your studies going?" He smiled back as he sat upright. "We just finished our exams. I will know the results soon." Ms. Mary reached in her bag. "I met Hannah in town the other day, she said she wanted me to give this to you." And held out a small box of chocolates. "Ah~ Greenfields butterballs! I love these! Thank you Ms. Mary!" His smiled brightened all the more. "You're welcome Marcus." Ms. Mary laughed, "Ah dear! Its already this late. I'm sorry Marcus, I need to return now. Good bye." And gave him a big hug.

Something fell out of her bag, Ms. Mary's cellphone. Sadly, Marcus didn't notice it. And by this time, Mr. Stephan was coming to enter Marcus' room to tell him news of his plan to marry Ms. Erran. Ms. Mary was also returning to retrieve her cellphone from Marcus' room. Both adults met at the door. They were familiar with each other. Mr. Stephan, knew who Hannah was and met with the girl and her nurse several times. Both adults exchanged a hello and entered the empty bedroom.

What happened in the bedroom? Several minutes after Ms. Mary left, right before his father and Ms. Mary entered, Marcus opened the box of chocolate and ate one butterball. In that instant, Marcus' world shifted. The bed where he spent his nights of pain, disappeared. The window where Hannah and Ms. Mary would wave hello, gone. The worried faces of his father and Ms. Mary, vanished. All replaced with a grand castle by the sea. And he found himself on a scary (but pretty) looking girl.

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

The Boy from the other world

Hana later left Ed to his work, he decided he needed to get this done before Peter got back. So she went for a walk along the territory of the castle. The sky was rumbling and the clouds were stirring. She hadn't considered the possibility of it raining human boys, but it did.


	13. Hannah and Hana

**Author's Note**

**HEY HO! What's up? Ceiling, I know….. **

**So I read this awesome story at fictionpress.c*om ! Please check it out! fictionpress.c*om/s/3074287/1/360-degree-quest**

**It would mean a lot to the writer ;)) Thanks Yous!**

**Chronicles of Narnia ~ Book 3.5 ~ Daughter of Aslan**

Hannah and Hana

Falling human boys don't just fall from the sky whenever you ask for a sign.

Hana was running towards the forest to get out of the way of the wingless bird. When she fell on the ground and hit with something big. She tried getting off of the thing that just landed on her, but it was too heavy. Whatever it was, it had three seconds before Hana skinned it alive:

1….. Marcus was trying to get up. Skydiving was fun, if you had a parachute with you. So no. It was not fun. He knew he would die from the impact instantly. Luckily, he landed on something soft.

2….. Hana was pulling her dagger from her sleeves, ready to attack the animal.

3….. Marcus wondered if landing on the soft object was safer than taking the impact.

Hana moved, quick as lightning. And she got behind Marcus and twisted his arm. When Marcus tried struggling, she held up her dagger to his neck. Marcus froze.

"What are you?" She asked quietly. Marcus was terrified, a knife at his neck and he never even knew what he did wrong. But this girl smelled nice. Like a warm chocolate chip cookie. It reminded him of his mother. "Answer me!" Hana demanded again. "What are you!" She asked again, the tip of her knife touching Marcus' skin. "I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!" He struggled and tried to free himself, but he was too weak.

"Where did you come from! How did you enter Narnia!" Marcus thought for a second. Trying to think of all the places he has read about. Narnia wasn't a place. It wasn't a city, nor was it a country. It didn't feel like a province or a capital either. "What is Narnia?" He asked.

It did sound like that place a famous writer wrote about. C.S. Lewis? Or was it J.K. Rowling? He never got to find out. Marcus was yanked by the girl and was brought to the enormous castle he saw from the sky. It was huge and majestic. Like those castles you find out of a storybook.

It was all too amazing until he realized he still couldn't walk. The poison has reached its critical level in the past few days. It was spreading higher and higher up his stomach. He winced and collapsed on the soft ground.

He heard the pretty girl look down and catch him. She smelled nice. "Hey! Boy! Hang in there! Guards!" and his eyes closed. "Hannah." He whispered silently.

When Marcus regained consciousness, he was in a tree. A tree house to be more precise. He sat up and looked around. The legs which have cause him so much pain, felt well and strong. His stripped pajamas were dirty and muddy. But he tried walking around, and started jumping. Something he hasn't done for a long time. And he tried running in a circle. It felt wonderful. Like being able to see again after being in the dark for such a long time.

Marcus tried climbing higher up into the tree and when he reached the top the view was amazing. He has seen the ocean before. It wasn't anything new to him. His room was a view to the endless sea. It crashed and lulled him to sleep when the pain kept him up. It was a companion and it also felt very lonely. But when he saw this ocean, he was stunned.

The water caught the light shimmering in the ocean. It was endless and beautiful. The waves sounded like a harmony of seas. There were lots of small boats and ships sailing about. Birds flew high above, guiding the ships like angels. Fishes jumped in the waters like acrobats. There were mermaids and naiads were everywhere. Swimming and racing each other. They waved hello to Marcus and to the sailors on the ships. Even those in the boats were all celebrating. Singing merry songs and drinking till they dropped.

When his eyes finally pried from the view, he climbed back down. Marcus polished his glasses to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Feeling his legs to check if it was injured or painful. Then he punched himself. No. It wasn't a dream. It felt real. It smelled real. It looked real. And that girl's knife felt very real to him.

That girl looked so much like Hannah. Both had pretty brown hair that they braid in the front. Both had pretty caramel brown skin. Both smelled warm and comforting, though the other Hannah looked scary. Marcus didn't want to meet her knife again. He was just about to look for a way to escape when he heard the girl's voice arguing with another person's.

"Shut up Arden! I decide who I bring into my home! You shouldn't even be here!" other Hannah argued. "Listen Hana! We don't know who that person is! We don't even know if he's from here!" The older voice scolded her. "He might be dangerous!" He added. "Oh! The boy who collapsed in blue-stripped linen is dangerous! He looked sick! And he had a scar on his forehead!" She yelled at the boy. "So what does a scar have to do with your opinion of him! Just because he collapsed doesn't make him any less of a threat!" The boy yelled back. "He is injured! A poison was in his body! Luckily Queen Lucy's cordial was left behind! King Edmund was kind enough to heal him! Unlike someone I know!" She stormed out of the small 'room' the talked in.

She stopped when she saw Marcus standing up straight. Without limping he looked about an inch taller than Hana did. He smiled sheepishly at her, not knowing how to react. "Sit." She ordered, not unkindly. Marcus did as was told. She made him drink a bitter green colored drink from a marble bowl. The boy, who was arguing with Hannah earlier, followed. "Hana! We're not through with this!" Arden yelled at her. "No. We are! He's living here with me and Aslan! And you're not allowed in my tree ever again!" Arden was slightly shocked at her outburst. And stared at her, daring her to make a move. "Get out." She whispered, anger filling her words. "I never want to see your face ever again!" And Arden left.

Awkward silence filled the room. It was suddenly overcast out and Marcus was just about to a question. "Who are you? Son of Adam?" Hana asked him. Her cloudy eyes penetrating his mind, looking for the answers. Marcus swallowed and answered. "I am Marcus Prestein. You can call me Mark." He told her. "Mark. Where do you come from?" and they continued exchanging answers. And answering each other's questions.

Hana found talking to Mark very relaxing. There were no heated arguments every so often. The sound of his voice was calm and even. She liked listening to his voice. So he told her stories of where he came from. Hana was always interested in other worlds beside theirs. So she liked his stories very much.

Marcus was a very good storyteller. With all the times he was in the bedroom, all he did was read and watch the telly. And even then the shows on were not the ones he would like watching. So when Hannah would stop by he would tell her some stories of the books he read. Sometimes he added his own version to the stories. Hannah like them every much. It also helped that Hana looked like his Hana back at home. They introduced themselves and Hana took an instant liking to him.

One question Mark asked, was "Who is Aslan?". He felt warm and victorious when he said the name. Like it held power in the meaning. "Aslan." Hana sighed. "Is my father. You will meet him tonight." And that was the end of the discussion.

Both went down and Hana introduced him to her friends. Her friends were rabbits and bees. Birds and flowers. Gentle breezes and kind trees. Deers and bears. He liked being surrounded by nature. All these years he wondered if animals talked secretly. And was surprised to hear the animals talk to him there. Dwarves and fawns from all around gathered and they dance the whole nightlong. As a gift, he was given fresh new clothes to wear. They matched the ones Hana was wearing, though hers were better made. Hana was over talking to the centaurs. She didn't like dancing though she preferred to watch and chat with her friends.

Everyone gathered for a story Mark was telling. Centaurs were very impressed with the way he imagined things, though Mark said that metal wagons with moving wheels actually existed. And metal birds that flew, also carried people on their backs. And to receive a complement from one of the greatest storytellers in all of Archenland was a great privilege only given to few.

Hana pulled Mark aside from the dancing. And they climbed Hana's tree and watched the waves crash into the beach. The moon was shinning so faintly yet it gave all the light they need. They could still hear the distant shouts and songs of the animals and the bonfire in the forest. Mark was glad he came. All thought of returning home vanished. And now he had found his Hannah again. And was determined to be by her side. "Hannah?" He asked her softly. "Hmm?" Hana responded. "umm, thank you. For not killing me." Mark smiled in the dark. "I might. If you don't keep telling me stories of the other world." She smiled back and rest her back on the tree.

When Aslan returned he was surprised to see Hana awake. "Hana. Why did you wait. Go and sleep." He gave her a hug. "Father. A son of Adam fell from the sky! He is here with us!" She pulled him like a little girl pulling her father. "Father. This is Marcus." She gestured to the boy wearing glasses with a z shaped scar on his forehead. He was frozen and petrified. He never knew the father of Hana was a lion. "Welcome Marcus. Thank you for watching after my daughter." He bowed to the boy. "Ahh! Th-th-a-nk yo-you as we-well!" And he bowed back stiffly.

"You must not be afraid of Aslan, Mark. He is not a tame lion. But he does not bite without fair trial." Hana whispered to Mark, when they were both lying on a pile of soft leaves. "Your father is a lion! And such a beautiful lion at that!" He whispered fiercely, pale in the moonlight. "Shh! You'll wake father!" She told him sternly and faced the other way. All the while, Mark was worried. A lion at his back, sleeping soundly. And a girl with a deadly dagger at his right. What had he gotten himself into.

In the castle Arden was lying on the rooftop where he and Hana often lay down together to tell stories or to just look at the stars. He would never admit it to anyone, but he did miss her. Though he wasn't sure if she missed him. He was jealous. That boy would be sleeping in the home of his princess. His friend. He was just miserable. Arden wanted to take back all the words he said and just hug Hana again.

Arden lay there thinking of the things he saw that night. He went over to Hana's tree, to try and apologize. But when he saw Hana and that boy talking to each other like good friends, he stopped. His heart was aching. He left his red tulips on the ground. It was crushed and blown away with the wind.

Arden lay, thinking of the things that happened since he met her. If it wasn't for her, he would be off courting another one of those boring rich ladies and be expected to marry one of them. Now he didn't want to think of anything else except getting Hana back. He didn't understand why being friends with her again mattered. It just did. It would kill him inside if he didn't.

He lay there, not knowing why it hurt so much.


	14. Shifting Tides

**Shifting tides**

Arden was pacing his bedroom, wondering when Hana would come bursting through the doors, demanding for an explanation. He smiled slyly to himself, despite his tension. Arden looked at the small knife in his hands; part of him regrets stealing it. But it was her fault. She was the one who left it in his palace. He just happen to hold it for her until she could come and get it back.

Arden's every muscle froze; he could sense 'her'. A soft rumbling on the ground, the tall glass of water shook and stood still. Arden head for the hills, or under his bed. It was a completely different feeling he had when sensing Hana. She was a scary witch, a control freak animal. She was scary in a way that she could easily get what she wanted. Arden wouldn't say it to her face but, "That woman is a scary blend of crazy and freaky."

She said she would be arriving in time for his birthday, but he prayed that it wasn't really true. When he finally met Hana, thought of Laisa vanished into thin air. But she was here. And now that he thought about it. His birthday was coming soon.

_Maybe I could relax just for one day_. Arden put Hana's dagger down on his dresser. _And besides, Hana should be out with that Marcus boy_. Arden straightened his attire and readied himself. _Why would she be on her way here, anyway? _He went out to greet his fiancé.

While Arden was facing certain doom, Hana was tearing up the tree looking for her knife. She was in a very bad mood. Hana woke up and found herself being drifted into the ocean. Some very mischievous animals wanted to float Hana off as a prank. She had to call Mark to pull her out of the water. She refused to get wet, no matter what he told her.

When she finally got off the raft, she almost skinned the animals. Aslan just laughed, he told them too. Hana was also very annoyed at this fact; he knew she hated the cold water. "I am sorry my daughter. It was so we could prepare for this." He revealed an enormous milk cake. 3 layers tall with milk and cream icing. All the animals of the forest gathered to greet Hana an advanced happy birthday. Hana knew that animals couldn't really keep time, so most of their events were either delayed or advanced. But she loved them all, yet they were always the first on news and gossips.

She loved the cake but she was disturbed when she received her prophecy from the centaurs. "The stars have foretold of another great disaster to strike Narnia. You must prepare yourself, Princess of the forest. Especially now that you are entering adulthood." So Hana walked around the forest with a trace of annoyance following her.

"Hey Hannah! Are you alright?" Mark followed Hana and joined her on her walk. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." She told him, not moving her eyes from the ground. "Are you sure? What did the centaurs tell you?" He caught up to her looking at her eyes. "Nothing." She turned, avoiding his gaze. "I know it's not nothing Hannah. You can at least tell you friend can't you?" He said.

Mark has been living with Hana for a while. To him, it was like meeting an old friend again. And for Hana, it was like having a brother who loves telling her stories. Mark loves the parties with the dwarfs and fauns. He loved the distant waves of the sea; he loves Aslan and his majestic fur. For the first time in a long time; he finally ran, jumped, screamed, climbed trees and did things he couldn't do while he was still lying on his bed.

Also he finally found Hannah. He was determined to tell her how much he loved her. "Hannah." He nervously called out to her. "Hmm" Hana said her mouth snapped shut. "Uh-m Happy Birthday!" He held out his present. Mark went out the afternoon before and found some nice shells on the beach. He decided to make a necklace out of it; Mark wanted to give it to Hana. But he had trouble figuring out how to give it to her without being too obvious.

And the time came so perfectly. It was her birthday, of course! Hana laughed when she saw it, not the mean kind of rejecting laugh, the amused and kind sort of laugh. "Thank you Mark. It's beautiful." Hana's eyes glinted when she saw the shells on them. It was threaded by a self-wound string. Mark was really happy to have met Hana, even though she is a bit different from the Hannah he knew in his world.

It was a bit strange. He forgets everything about that world, he knows its there. He knows he's from there. But he likes it here and it as if he was living a real dream. Mark was enjoying.

But what really pissed Hana off, was that they were almost clawed by wild beasts and they had no means of protections. It was the very first time Hana wasn't able to prevent her friends from getting hurt. Aslan told her she was being too hard on herself. But she knew the risks they took, walking along the path of the wild beasts. She was at fault. Luckily, the tree spirits new the right medicines and Mark's wounds healed quickly.

Now Hana was raging red. Her dagger was missing. Someone took her dagger. Her knife. She felt so numb and vulnerable without it. So easy to prey on. So naked. Hana was already crying on the fur of Aslan. Mark was trying to comfort her, his right arm was bandaged. "Hana, come." Aslan shook his mane, a soft spot wrinkled and wet. "Where are we going father." Hana stood up, her eyes dry and her face stern. "Where the tides shifts endlessly." Said the king of the beasts.

Hana was excited to see where the tides shift endlessly. When she got there she was more than disappointed. She was furious. Just when they were through the doors of the palace, waiting for an explanation, Aslan disappeared. Obviously someone had summoned him or he answered a call. And what made matters worse was who's palace this was.

"Hana, isn't that that boy you were arguing with a few days ago? You know, when I first entered Narnia?" Mark pointed to a figure walking towards them in the distance. "Arden." Hana whispered, not entirely unkind. A voice of longing, even.

Arden in fact, was not in the best mood either. Just when Laisa got back, she started bombarding him with commands and gossips. "Did you see Danna's new dress! Her clothes looked so hideous with the makeup she had on!" "No! I said I wanted a glass of Grape juice! Not APPLE!" "Arden did you miss me? Here I brought you back a gift from the cities over the seas~" Her high pitched voice was so piercing to the ears that most of the maids and butlers were down the 1st floor trying to block the ringing of her voice.

Arden took the brightly colored box and opened it, just to find a horrible piece of fabric. "What is this?" He stood there his face a strange mixture of purple and white. "Don't you just love it? The lady at the shop said it came in a pair! You could wear it to the party tonight!" Laisa squealed and held up a matching colored dress with a big floppy hat and feather.

"Umm, well no Lissi. It's just that…" Arden held his tongue, looking at Lissi who's face was turning a dangerous shade of red. "YOU DON'T LIKE IT? YOU SAID YOU LOVED IT! WERE YOU LYING TO ME!" She demanded. Her eyes, the eyes Arden sees in his nightmares. "No-No Lissi. I absolutely love it!" he smiled, the same smile girls swoon over and the same smile he used to give his Hana.

He was going for a walk with Lissi around the palace, when he received word that Aslan was entering the palace. Arden walked as fast as he can as not to seem too suspicious to Lissi. "Arden! Arden! Where are you going! You do know that these heels are NOT meant for running!" Lissi was wearing a huge dress with hundreds of petticoats and a ridiculously high pair of heels. She was almost the same height as her soon-to-be husband.

Arden couldn't hear her cries. He continued walking to the doors. Thinking of a billion things to say to her when he sees Hana. A billion things that could happen, a billion things that she could do. But when he saw her, he just stopped. He stared at the girl who has been on his mind for the past days.

"Hana?" Mark asked the girl, frozen beside him. Hana had a scary glare on her face. But the strange part was, her face betrayed no emotion. Hana looked at Arden, straight in the eyes. Behind that stare lie a cold and hard resolve.

"Hana." Arden froze on the spot. _Arden._

"Did you hear!? Wein! Hana's returned!" Angie was running towards her sister squealing with excitement. "Oh really?" Wein asked her sister and put the rag back in her bucket. "Truly! Come, we should go greet her!" the younger sister invited Wein and the two were on their way down, only to be stopped by Laisa. "Madame Laisa. Would you like anything to be brought to your room?" Wein and Angie bowed automatically. They knew the consequences if they disobeyed the 'princess'.

"Oh I don't want much. Just some information." The two siblings' bodies still bowed low to the mistress. "On this… Hana girl." She smiled cruelly.

_A/N I don't know if this is suppose to make her sound scary…. But I model her after my 'friend' who I don't really like…. Okay I know… Its wrong… but you can't like everyone. And you can't be liked by everyone._

In Hana's distant home. The sounds of new waves rolling in and out of the shores. Aslan was by the water, his paws were cool. The tides were shifting. Hana and Arden's new year to start once more.


End file.
